the afters
by Caleniel516
Summary: post STD, the future life of Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, their world after experiencing love, tragic loss and faith. CHAPTER 24 IS FINALLY UP! please r and r, Kim Possible c disney.
1. chapter 1

I'm going to stop writing "and you are?" until I get all this "so the drama" stuff out of my head.

* * *

The Afters

Chapter 1

They kissed. Everyone smiled as the embraced each other. It was like an old love story. A beautiful woman and maybe a not as handsome man. Bonded by friendship, but fell in love. Monique sighed along with Rufus as she watched her two best friends create a new bond. Bonnie, while disgusted, did smile a cracked smile. But everyone in the gym stopped and smiled at the newly formed couple. Everyone was happy that it happened. It finally happened. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, best friends since pre-k had finally kissed.

They separated. Kim looked down as she smiled. Ron looked around the gym. He didn't really mind anybody anymore. He just wanted to dance with Kim. To be with Kim. To love Kim. He turned back to her as the song ended.

"Kim,"

She looked up at him and blushed. "Ron."

"I uh-" he scratched his head.

"Yeah."

"So..."

"Uh-huh."

They both looked in opposite directions and shuffled their feet. Monique, who was quite aware of what was going on, ran over to them.

"Hey, Kim, Ron. Yeah you know. Why don't guys go, uh, go dance some more."

"Actually Monique…uh, the prom is almost over, and uh, I should be getting home soon. You know my dad. It's like 10:00, or 11:00 and I'm already tired and uh." Kim stammered. She was really nervous about all this.

"Yeah. And we just got back from a mission and it was a tiring one and."

Another song had started.

"Well," Kim giggled. "Maybe one more."

"Yeah." Ron smiled. He took her hand and she took his. They moved step by step across the floor of the gym. They looked into each other's eyes. Ron's freckles glowed with pinkness, from the fact that he was blushing. Kim just smiled and starred at him. She felt as light as a feather, like she was floating on air, until.

"OW!" she fell on the floor.

"Kim? You ok." He partner sat down next to her.

"Yeah, my ankle just like got really sore." She rubbed her leg.

"Come on, I'll take you home." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She wobbled up and leaned on him. "Can you stand?"

"Sort of."

"Just lean. Come on lets walk." He helped her out the door.

"Bye guys." Everyone called.

They walked out of the gym and hopped along the sidewalk.

"Aren't you going to take your scooter?" Kim asked weakly.

"You got to get your strength back. Is it getting better?"

"Kind of." She sighed. "Ron,"

"Yeah?"

"About well."

"This? What we are doing?"

"Yeah."

"Well." He sighed and looked up.

"Kim, did you uh, kiss me because you wanted to, or just because?"

"Ron," Kim scoffed. "UH! Can we please stop for a minute?" She pointed to a bench.

"Okay." The hopped to the bench sitting in the moonlight.

"Well, lets start at the beginning." She sighed. "Ron…how long?"

"Have I, loved you?"

"Yeah."

"Well," he gulped. "I always felt like something was there. But I haven't really thought much about it until high school. But, when Eric came along, I just said 'this is it. I know what I feel.'"

"I'm glad you felt that way Ron." She leaned in on his shoulder. Her smiled and wrapped his arm around her, touching her soft red hair. She sighed as she snuggled him with love. He just daydreamed of what the future held.

"Ron, what are you thinking?" she questioned looking up at him.

"Well, first of all, are we, you know together now?"

"Ron, of course we are. What made you think that we weren't?"

"Well, the kiss, I wasn't sure if it was a 'I love you Ron,' or a 'I need to kiss my best friend to make my heartache go away' or a 'poor Ron he doesn't have a date' kiss."

"I'll go with I love you Ron." She leaned in and kissed him once more.

"Kim, I just can't believe that best friends like I got together."

"Well, why wouldn't we?"

"The food chain?"

"Ah, forget the food chain. It's all about the Ron Chain now, Ronnie." She giggled.

"Okay, think you can walk again?" He stated moving to the side.

"I'll try." She rose from the bench and stood up. But all of a sudden she collapsed right on the ground, harder than before.

"KP!" Ron rushed to the side of his love.

"It's worse Ron, I think I really hurt it. I don't think I can walk at all."

"Hang on." Ron sighed as he grabbed her hand.

"Ron, what are you? Whoa!" she gasped as he picked her up as if she was his bride and they were on honeymoon. "Ron I had no idea you were so strong."

"Showed you eh?"

She giggled as he began to walk off towards the direction of her house.

"Mr. And Mrs. Dr. P?" Ron called entering the Possible house.

"Mom, Dad?" Kim cried. No one had answered. "Here, just put me down on the sofa."

"Ok." He did as she asked.

"Kim is that you?" a lady called from the hallway.

"Mom?" The daughter called.

"Kim oh your back." Her mom appeared. "Hi Ron."

"Hello Mrs. Dr. Possible."

"How was the prom?"

"Fine." Both of them answered.

"What happened to Eric?"

"He melted." Kim laughed.

"Okay…"

"But alls well that ends well." Kim smiled looking at Ron. "Oh, but I hurt my ankle at the dance. So, Ron took me home."

"I'll get some ice for you dear." Kim's mom smiled as she left the room.

"I better get going KP." Ron sighed.

"Are we on for a date tomorrow?"

"No big." Ron chuckled. He leaned in to kiss her and she kissed him back. Ron thought he heard her mom come in but he did not retreat. That was until Kim broke off.

"See you tomorrow." She cried to him as he left.

"Bye Kim." He had walked out the front door. Kim sighed as her mom re-entered.

"Ron eh?" The tall lady smiled.

"MOM! YOU SPIED ON US?"

"I was curious to see what you guys were up to. This is so sweet."

"Thanks mom, but can I just get some sleep?"

"Alright, you can sleep down here. Just keep the ice pack on your leg and on this pillow."

"Night mom."

"Nigh Kimmie."


	2. chapter 2

Here's the next part of the afters! Enjoy!

The Afters

Chapter 2

Kim and Ron were always best friends. Everyone thought they were the perfect example of best friends. But now, everyone thought they were the perfect example of a couple as well. Every time someone saw them they were always holding hands. They always would smooch when someone left the room for even a second. They never really wanted to rush into the relationship, sexually that is. They just weren't like that.

Kim and Ron were now college graduates. Both of them moved back in with their parents who still lived in their same houses. They saw each other daily and went on dates every chance they got. Both of their families were really happy about them dating. They would always have dinner together and talk on the phone a lot more then they used to. But something interesting happened one night when Mrs. Stoppable was talking to Mrs. Possible one night on the phone.

"Hi it's me" Ron's mother began.

"Oh hi, how are you?"

"Fine thanks. I guess your cooking dinner right now, I can hear the stove sizzling."

"Oh yes, what are you up to?"

"Oh, just cleaning Ronald's room. He's changed a lot lately. I mean he used to keep his room some what organized, but this is ridiculous."

"Yes, lately he has been a bit, out of it." Kim's mom sighed.

"So, where is Kim?"

"Oh she went to meet Monique. Guess she was eager to see her since she came back to visit."

"Yes. Well Ron just went for a walk, I have no idea where he is going."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"Yes I know I'm just a little…. wait."

"Huh? Are you alright?"

"Wow, you're not going to believe this."

"Believe what? What happened?"

"I," Mrs. Stoppable paused. "I found a little black box on Ronald's dresser."

"A little black box?"

"Yes, hold on, it may not be."

_Knock Knock _

"Hold on," Mrs. Dr. Possible stated, "Can I call you back?"

"Okay, bye."

They both hung up as Kim's mom opened the door to find Ron standing there. He looked really nervous. In many opinions, Ron has grown handsomer. His blonde hair grew a bit longer and he got taller. His face matured quite a lot as well.

"Hi, Mrs. Dr. Possible."

"Ron are you alright?"

"Actually," he paused, "Can I talk to you? And Mr. Dr. Possible?"

"Sure, come on in."

All three of them sat in the living room. Ron on the sofa and Kim's parents in chairs.

"Now, Ron what are you such a nervous wreck about?" Kim's dad began.

"I, uh, Jim and Tim aren't home are they?"

"No, they're at the movies with friends."

"Okay, good." He sighed. He took a deep swallow and looked up. "I love Kim, very much."

"Yes we know this." Her mother smiled.

"Well, I was wondering if…" he froze.

"Go on." James said.

Mrs. Dr. Possible clearly aware of the situation rose and walked over and sat next to the young man.

"James, can't you see?"

"What?"

"Ron wants our permission to ask Kim to marry him."

"Oh, okay." He paused, "What!"

"Honey, honey." His wife pleaded. "Ronald is a responsible young man who has a very nice job. He is very loving and compassionate towards our Kimmie and would do anything to make her happy. Don't you agree?" she gave him a stern look.

"Well, my Kimmie. She's my little girl."

"Honey, you have to let her go eventually. Remember when she started saving the world? You wouldn't even let her go out the front door."

"Oh yes."

"So….."

The father paused looking between a picture of Kim and her boyfriend.

"Alright, you have my permission."

"Thank you sir." Ron smiled.

"But promise us." Her dad noted, "You must never break her heart, love her forever and don't take her too far away from us."

"It's a done deal sir." The happy boy rose from his seat and shook his soon to be father-in-laws hand. His soon to be mother-in-law hugged him and smiled.

"Ron, when are you going to ask Kim?"

"Well, I was thinking soon. Well, Christmas is coming up. HAH! I got it! But I'm going to need your help."

They huddled together, talking into the night.

Christmas Morning

"Merry Christmas!" Jim and Tim yelled in synch as they hugged their parents. They still looked a little bit like their younger image was, but they were taller and did not look as much alike. Jim's hair had gotten darker, while Tim's was lighter.

"Merry Christmas guys!"

"Kim, hurry up!" Her mother yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" suddenly a tall beautiful redhead appeared coming down the stairs. It was Kim. Kim, like Ron, has changed in appearance over the years. She has gotten taller with a toned look. Her hair had gotten redder and her eyes have gotten brighter. She also had developed some light freckles, almost identical to Ron's.

"Merry Christmas dear." Her mom hugged her.

"Merry Christmas."

"Come open your presents." Her mother led her to the tree.

"Thanks but first I've got to call Ron. Wish him Happy Holidays." She giggled rushing off to the kitchen. She picked up the cordless phone and dialed his number. She waiting impatiently for someone to pick up, but when they did, she did not like the way things were.

"Hello?" a sobbing voice answered.

"Mrs. Stoppable, this is Kim, is Ron there?"

Her wailing voice grew heavier.

"Are you alright?"

"No dear, Ron isn't" she cried, "HERE!"

"What happened?"

"Someone kidnapped him last night. They left a note. It says, 'If you want your precious son back, Kimberly Ann Possible and only, Kimberly Ann Possible must come to this address. But the address states that this address is in the Artic, and it's Christmas! It also says that if you don't get there by 8:00 tonight, it's curtains for Ronald!"

"NO!" Kim cried, "Don't worry, I'll get him back." She hung up and ran towards the living room. "RONS BEEN KIDNAPPED!" her family gasped. "I need my Kimmunicator." She ran upstairs and found it on her dresser. "Wade!" the screen opened to a boy the same age as the tweebs sitting there with an elf hat on, "Lose the hat Wade." She sighed.

"Hi Kim, merry Christmas." He waved.

"It's not so merry Wade, some one abducted Ron!"

"NO!"

"The ransom note said he's in the Artic, I have to find him. Can you lock him down?"

"Sure thing Kim." He typed on his keyboard. "Done! Here's the map, I'm assuming you need a ride."

"Please and thank you!" Kim sighed hanging up. She quickly changed into her modified battle suit and grabbed her backpack and ran downstairs.

"Kimmie!" her mom yelled.

"Mom, dad, I'm sorry, but Ron's life is in danger. I'll be back soon. Tweebs don't touch my presents!" she ran out the door and climbed onto a ladder that was hanging from the sky.

"She has no idea…" her dad giggled.

"What's going on?" the twins asked.

Her parents didn't answer.

"RON!" Kim yelled busting through the door. There was no one, the room was dark, only a candle was lit. "Ron? Where are you." She looked at her watch, "Oh no, it's 8:00. NO! WHY DID THE JET HAVE TO HAVE REPAIRS!"

"Relax KP, I'm still here." The door shut behind her.

"Ron?"

The lights went up. Ron appeared in front of her.

"Merry Christmas Kim." He smiled.

"RON!" she hugged him.

"You ready for your present Kim, I managed to take it here."

"Sure," she smiled. "Then, I'll find that guy who kidnapped you and totally kick his butt!"

"Okay, Kim. Look up." She did so, it was mistletoe.

"Mistletoe?"

"Look in the mistletoe." Ron blushed. Something glimmered and sparkled within the leaves.

"Ron," Kim gasped. Rufus, who was hanging in the mistletoe, brought the shiny object down to Ron, who was on one knee. Kim began to cry as she saw him looking up at her.

"Kim, you are my everything. I have always loved you, and I always want to be with you. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning, and the last thing I see at night. I want you to have my name, I want you to be my wife. Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

She nodded, as she cried and kissed him.


	3. chapter 3

Yay I'm loved D. Isn't Ron just the best guy ever? What a way to propose. Hum hum hum. The wedding is going to be like either the next chapter or the chapter after the next chapter. But for now, please be patient. Oh and Enjoy

Cori

* * *

The Afters

Chapter 3

A large group of old friends have met at Middleton Mall food court. Most of them were cheerleaders from Kim's cheer squad, along with Monique, Brick, Felix and even Josh Mankey was invited. Wade was broadcast live on the Kimmunicator, even though he had met Kim and Ron face to face before, he didn't feel so well that day.

"Okay, so what are we here for girl?" Monique sighed impatiently.

"Yeah, like everyone is here Kim. " Tara giggled.

"Alright, Ron?"

"Okay." He paused, "Well,"

"Kim!" an annoying voice called from behind them.

"Bonnie.." the redhead grunted turning around, "HI!"

"Haven't seen you in forever. Ever since I went away to New York to study dance. I've toured on Broadway you know. Three times."

"That's nice…" she growled.

"Oh and I ran into an old friend." She giggled as a tall and handsome young man came up.

"Hirotaka?" everyone gasped.

"I know! It was so funny, I met him on Broadway, we both had big dancing parts."

"Uh-huh?" Ron asked.

"We've been married for 5 months!" Bonnie laughed leaning in on her husband.

"BONNIE!" everyone gasped huddling around the new couple.

"Okay…." Ron sighed.

"Um, hello?" Kim waved.

No one had noticed them.

"Come on Ron," the fiancé sighed, "I guess no one cares we are getting married."

Everyone froze. But after that, everyone except Bonnie and her husband squealed.

"YOU GUYS ARE GETTING MARRIED!" Hope squealed.

"Well it's about time." Felix laughed.

"Dude when's the shindig?" Brick asked.

"We don't know." Ron shrugged. Kim leaned in and pecked him on the cheek. He blushed.

"You guys have to hear how he proposed to me." Kim sighed flirtingly.

"TELL!" the cheerleaders and Monique basically ran over Ron to get to Kim.

"Uh Kim?" Ron asked trying to get through to his fiancé.

"Um, be right back Ron." The girls pushed her towards another table. Meanwhile, the boys crowded around Ron. Both of them told the story, Ron's was how he decided to propose and how nervous he was. Kim's was how shocked and happy she was.

"Um hello!" Bonnie called to the groups. "Married couple right here!"

No one answered.

A couple weeks later at the Possible's:

"I really like this theme Ron. Tropical paradise." Kim stated pointing to a page in a catalog.

"Kim, we don't live near an ocean."

"So?"

"It says, 'best used with ocean view' as in OCEAN!"

"Ron.." she gave him a look.

"Ohh look at this one." He pointed to another page,

"Ronald Stoppable, we are not doing our wedding off of The Fearless Ferret!"

"Heh…." He blushed. "Well we have to agree on one wedding plan. Or else, it's just a ceremony in a church."

"Yeah, and that's going to be both boring and confusion. Being that we are different religions. Even though it can be done." Kim sighed banging her head down on the kitchen table.

"Kim I-" he paused, "Wait a minute." He flipped the page as he smiled. "Oh Kimmie… he sang.

"What?" she looked up at the page. "Ron, that's beautiful. We so have to do that one, well do you like it?"

"Yeah it totally rocks! Rufus what do you think?" The naked mole rat examined the page and gave it an okay.

"So, agreed?" Kim smiled.

"You got it." He hugged her. "I have the perfect place to put it too!"

"Where?" her eyes sparkled.

"The lodge."

"That's perfect Ron! We can have it there, and then travel somewhere tropical!"

"Well I guess that's alright, but the honeymoon isn't something we need to decide right now, is it?"

"Well you never know. But not right now I don't care. I just want our wedding to go off without a hitch. Or a mission."

"Yeah, I can picture it, you walking down the isle, all of a sudden, the Kimmunicator beeps. We take like an hour off the wedding. I already see you in the dress so it doesn't make any sense."

"I think I get it Ron. It would just ruin everything." She paused, "Well, maybe the wedding ceremony doesn't have to be perfect, as long as our life together is." She hugged him. "I can picture it now, we live in a nice big house, somewhere quiet, but still in Middleton. With a nice big wrap around porch and lots of land."

"And kids."

"Oh yes, kids. Playing in the yard, while we proudly watch them. Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"What would you name our children, a boy and a girl name."

"Lets see." He blushed, "Well, for a boy I always liked the name Andy."

"Yeah, I like that one too."

"And for the girl. Well, " he smiled, "I love the name Kim."

"Oh Ron!" she smooched him.

"No seriously. I really like the name Kim. My parents said if I was a girl, they would have named me Kim. I guess that's why since I met you, I always enjoyed the name."

"Well, as much as I love my name, I wouldn't use it again for someone. Hmm…how about Holly?"

"Holly…..yeah I like it." He sighed, "Holly Anne Stoppable." He dazed off.

"Andrew Adrian Stoppable." Kim dazed off as well. While dazing off, Jim and Tim peeked into the kitchen.

"Ew, you guys are naming your kids already?" Jim shuddered.

But they didn't pay attention. They were too busy gazing and picturing their life.


	4. chapter 4

Hum hum hum **zips mouth**

* * *

The Afters

Chapter 4

Kim's Room

Kim paced around the room impatiently. She was all shaky and nervous and just couldn't relax. She looked out the window several times and felt like running away. Monique and her mother were on her heels.

"Kim!" Monique sighed.

"W-what?"

"Relax okay, you can do this."

"I can't!"

"Kimberly Ann Possible, anything is Possible.." her mother scolded her.

"For a Possible!"Kim bawled, "I know mom. But I'm not going to be a Possible anymore, I'm going to be a Stoppable. Kimberly Ann Possible Stoppable."

"But girl, you were born a Possible so you are of Possible blood. So you can do anything."

"Monique…" Kim sighed. "I can't. I can't go through with this. I'm just not ready. And what if a mission comes up or something happens, like I forget my line or what?"

"Easy girl, the priest says 'repeat after me.' And no one is blaming you if you mess up."

"Kim said nothing. Her mother sat down beside her.

"Kim," she sighed, "You love Ron, don't you?"

"More than anything in this world mom…"

"You want to be his wife don't you?"

"Of course I do, why would I say yes when he proposed?"

"Kim, how much longer do you want to wait?"

"I can't wait, I want to be married to him right now."

"Then Kim, keep thinking to yourself, you _can_ do this. It's the only way you can quickly get married to Ron. Don't waste the time by mopping Kim, do your dream now."

Ron's room

"I'm calm." Ron smirked "I'm cool." He paused "OH GOD I CAN'T DO THIS!" he fell on his bed. Rufus crawled out of his pocket and tapped him on his shoulder as a sign of comforting. But Ron bawled into his pillow. Felix amused by Ron's over reacting rolled over to his bedside.

"Ron, dude, get a grip, it's only going to take a couple of minutes and then you'll be lawfully wedded to Kim.

"Yeah Ron. It's not that bad." Wade comforted.

"Not that bad?" Ron paused, "NOT THAT BAD! Look at me I'm a wreck! I've waited all my life to marry Kim and now I'm going to mess it up!"

The two boys sighed and sat near Ron.

"Ron," Wade sighed, "If you had the courage in the warehouse that night to state that there are better guys out there, hinting that it was you, I think this can be easy."

"Yeah," Felix began, "Not to mention that awesome proposal you made for her. Dude, that was brilliant."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." Rufus nodded in agreement.

A knock came upon the door, "Ronald, it's time." His father called from behind the door.

"Thanks dad," Ron sighed. He rose and walked to the door, as if walking to his death.

The music began. Ron opened his eyes as he watched the two flower girls walk in synch down the isle. Next came, the bridesmaids, all matching in dresses of baby blue. Monique led them, basically all the cheerleaders were bridesmaids. They all were smiling with the exception of Bonnie, who had a smirk on her face and was probably thinking, "The losers wedding day. Hah, this should be a laugh." But Ron just gave her a crossed look. Suddenly, everyone stood up.

"Oh, no." Ron muttered. He saw two figures coming towards together at the door. Kim, and her father. Suddenly, he saw her. Dressed like an angel in a very renaissance like dress. Long sleeves and a v-cut neck line. A tiara holding a veil that laid over her shoulder covered her face. Kim had curled her hair, leaving it elegantly on her shoulder. Ron smiled as the duo approached the alter. Her father lifted up the veil to reveal Kim's bright green eyes and blushing face. He kissed he on the cheek and shook Ron's hand as he stepped down to the front row.

Kim and Ron were both tearing. The preacher stood up and began,

"Welcome to the chapel at Mt. Middleton's lodge. We are gathered here today to honor the bonding of Kimberly Anne Possible and Ronald Adrian Stoppable in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here that believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke.

"Very well," the preacher began again, "Now, you two had decided to write your own vows correct?"

The nodded.

"Alright, now Kimberly, please face Ronald and begin."

Kim shook her head as she faced her beloved.

"Ron-" she froze,

"Kim, its alright," Ron smiled, "Just pretend its just me in here."

Kim smiled, as she whispered, "Ron to be honest, I thought you would be the nervous wreck."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Felix yelled from behind him.

"FELIX!" the bride and groom yelled.

"alright," Kim started over again, "Ron, you know me better than I know myself." She paused again, "I've known you for almost all my life. To be honest, I never thought we would end up here. But here we are, and I couldn't be happier. I'll love you more than life itself. I'll tend to you when the worse comes, I'll never leave you, I'll respect you, I'll honor you, I'll do everything a wife should do. I'll bless us with," yet again she paused, "children, and make sure they are treated right. And I'll love you forever, until death do us part. For better or for worse." She cried as she concluded.

"Ronald," the priest smiled.

"right then," he sighed, "Kim, during the beginning of my life, I never thought I could make real friends. But when I saw you, I knew I was wrong. You are my life Kim. I will love you till the day I die, I will respect you till the day I die, I will be your till the day I die. Forever I will remain your husband, our children's father, and your best friend. I love you KP." He smiled sweetly as Kim hugged him.

"AWWWWW" sighed the audience.

"ahem," Ron and Kim separated, "Now may I have the rings?"

Ron looked at Rufus who gave him Kim's ring, Kim did the same with Monique.

"Now, Ronald, put the lovely ring on Kimberly's fourth finger and say, 'with this ring, I do thee wed.'"

"With this ring, I do thee wed." Ron slipped the ring on Kim's finger, she grinned as she saw it sparkle.

"Kimberly, do the same." The priest was growing tired,

"With this ring, I do thee wed." It slipped on Ron's finger.

"By the power vested in me, I announce that you, may kiss the bride."

Kim and Ron just starred at each other. Having no idea what to do.

"Um, you may kiss the bride?"

"OH RIGHT!" Ron yelled swooping in on Kim as in an old movie. Cheers rang through out the chapel. Everyone has been waiting forever for this kiss. Everyone cried, even Bonnie who cheered loudly. The two separated, as the preacher proudly stated,

"I present to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Stoppable."

Kim and Ron linked arms and practically skipped down the aisle. But that wasn't until Wade cut them off.

"I hate to interrupt but, there's an emergency in China."

Kim and Ron looked at each other. Kim smiled that old smile, "You up for China Ronnie?"

"You got it!"

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE**Sigh** so romantic, I probably screwed up the ceremony thing, sorry bout that. If you guys loved this, you'll love the next chapter! Sorry it took so long for this one, You guys rule for loving my writing! xox 


	5. chapter 5

The Afters

Chapter 5

**_A year later_**

"GO MADDOGS!" a group of high school girls cheered. They stood in a pyramid, with nine girls standing on top of each other.

"Alright great!" Mrs. Stoppable cheered from the bleachers. "Take five girls." The girls jumped out of formation, leaving some on the ground.

"Kim are you alright?" a girl with sandy blonde hair asked, "You seem a bit out of it today?"

"Huh?" Kim looked up, "Oh, well, today is Ron and my first anniversary."

"Aw, how romantic." A red head stated.

"I can't wait till I'm married!" another blonde sighed.

"Well, I recommend dating someone you've known forever," Kim sighed, " The best thing I ever did." She grew pale.

"Kim," a dark haired cheerleader questioned, "Are you alright."

"Yeah, strange, I just felt sick for a minute." She held her head, "Wow, and lightheaded too."

"Well, maybe you should go home." The first blonde pointed out.

"Yeah, We basically have the routine down." A brunette stated.

"I know you do Sara, I just hope I'm not getting sick. I'll find Mr. Barton, he can coach."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW MAN!" all nine groaned.

"Its either that or have me stay and barf on you."

"Uh, we'll take Mr. Barton." The group nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Sara can you go find him, I'm going to go sign out."

"Bye Kim!"

"Feel better!"

"Get well soon!" girls cried.

Kim waved goodbye as she headed towards the office. She felt so strange, like nothing she ever felt. "It has to be the flu, it's the season." She thought to herself. "Yep," she chuckled, "The flu."

_**15 minutes later:**_

Kim laid sick to her stomach on the sofa. She looked at the large boxes still left out in the open. Kim and Ron just bought their dream house and moved into it about 2 weeks ago. Kim, being a perfectionist was urging to clean up, but her instinct told her to stay put. She was bored to death; nothing was on television because the television has yet to be plugged in. It was a Friday, and Ron was bringing dinner home, so Kim couldn't cook. Along with the fact that she can't get up, Kim was stuck to laying on the sofa.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"Oh no," Kim reached down to get her communicator. She moaned with displeasure as she switched it on, "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Actually Kim, I heard you were sick."

"How'd you find out?"

"Sara." Kim smiled as she thought of the friends in high school. "Anyway, I just wanted to make sure your okay."

"Yeah, but its strange, I never felt like this before. And I didn't have any warning signs or anything?"

"Hmmm, interesting. Maybe you should see a doctor?"

"Maybe Wade," she grew stiff, "Excuse me," she ran for the first floor bathroom. About a minute later, she came back, face green with sickness. Hair all messed up, basically after throwing up.

"This is interesting."

"What is, the fact that suddenly I'm craving for potato chips?"

"Well, yes that is weird, but all your symptoms. They all seem to lead in one direction."

Kim gulped, "And what direction is that?"

"It means-" Kim shut the communicator off. Ron burst through the door.

"KIM!"

"Hey Ron,"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she paused, "Have any potato chips?"

"No, not this time, I got you some soup, and the regular for me."

"Thanks Ron, you're a doll." She kissed him on the cheek.

The communicator beeped again.

"I'll be right back," Ron left the room for a slight moment.

"Alright, as you were saying Wade?"

"Well Kim, I think you might be," he halted, "p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t"

"PREGNANT!" Kim yelled as she collapsed.

"Kim?" Ron stuck his head out of the other room. He fixed his eyes all away around the room, eyeing every corner. All was calm until he saw her on the floor. "KP!" he rushed to his beloved's side. He checked to make sure she was alive, she was. "Kim, come on, wake up." He eyes the communicator, which was lying on the ground cracked from the fall. "Kim?" he grew worried, "That's it, hospital now." He reached underneath her and picked her up. He thought to himself, "this is like after the prom, Kim was hurt and I was here to help her." He smiled as he relived their first real kiss in his mind. But he shook himself out of it, Kim needed help.

**_The Hospital, 30 minutes later:_**

Ron paced around the waiting room. The doctors have been testing Kim it seemed for ages. He felt like an idiot, he should have come straight home instead of staying at work a little longer. He should have stayed with her instead of disappearing into the kitchen. He just felt completely helpless and stupid.

"Alright then!" a nurse laughed coming out of Kim's room.

"NURSE!" he practitcly jumped on her.

"Um, hi?" the blonde nurse gasped.

"How is she, what's wrong? IS SHE GOING TO LIVE!"

"Yes Mr. Stoppable she is going to live." The nurse smiled. "Things like these happen to women in her condition."

"Oh that's good…what do you mean in her condition."

"Oy, must I explain it?"

"That would be helpful…"

"Here, go see her." The nurse opened the door as Ron rushed inside.

"Hey Ron," Kim smiled.

"Kim, what's going on?" he calmed himself down.

Kim arched an eyebrow, "Well, what do you think?" She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. "Congrats, daddy." She whispered in his ear.

"Oh, ok ok, WHAT!" he sunk down in his chair and fell onto the floor.


	6. chapter 6

Yay Ron's a daddy. **Sigh** this is probably my best fanfic story, even though I only had 3. Also my longest, wow. I'm so happy you all enjoy my work. Hugs to all!

The Afters

Chapter 6

"RON!" Kim yelled up the stairs. The man did not answer. "RON?" Still no answer. "RONALD STOPPAB-"

"Kim, I'm right here…" Ron slumped in from the kitchen.

"Oh, sorry hon." She sighed, "I've been so confused lately."

"Its alright Kim." He shook his head and held his head. Kim knowing something was wrong, waddled over to her love and stood beside him.

"Ron? Are you alright?"

"No, Kim." He sobbed. "I just got a word that there's an inspection of Bueno Nachos country wide. Being President of the company, I have to attend to at least 50 percent of the inspections."

"What? I don't remember that being a corporate thing,"

"The board just made it up."

"The board is evil?"

"Got that right. But I thought okay, I can do that. So I asked when, and" he paused.

"Yes?"

"Its right when your due." He looked up at his wife. Her green eyes were filled with tears, but signs of hope remained. "And, I can't miss it, or else, I'll be fired." He slumped down on to the floor, he huddled against his knees, and started sobbing. Kim, trying to comfort him, squatted down beside him.

"Ron," she kissed him. "As long as you're here with me in spirit and love, I doesn't matter if you're here physically."

"It does Kim. I'm the husband, I'm suppose to coach you through this."

"Ron, you've coached me through my life, I think you deserve a break." She chuckled.

"Kim." He looked at her.

"Hey, I can do anything." She kissed him on his pink lips.

"Yeah, you sure can." He smiled. He looked at her stomach, which was beginning to become a large noticeable bubble. "Four more months." He chucked.

"Yep." She looked at him, "I'm hungry."

"Doesn't surprise me."

Kim smirked, "Well you don't have to feed two of you." Her placed her hand on her stomach. Ron joined her as they leaned in and kissed each other. Suddenly Ron jerked back in shock.

"It- it did something!" he coward in fear.

"Yeah Ron, its moving around?" his wife shook her head.

"It can do that?"

"No…"

"OH MY GOD KIM SOMETHINGS WRONG! WE GOTTA GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL!" he shot up and grabbed Kim's arm.

"Ron it was sarcasm….of course it can do that."

"Oh…" he paused calming down. "Okay."

"Right, Ron I want you to see something," Kim smiled.

"Okay then," he stuck out his hand; Kim grabbed it and pulled herself up. "What is it?"

"Follow me," she started walking up the stairs. Ron smiled because she walked like a duck.

"Okay.." he questioned as they reached the upstairs hall, it was dark and Ron could not see where he was going. "Is the darkness part of your plan?"

"Yep. Okay, close your eyes." He heard Kim's voice and felt her grab his hand.

"Alright," he closed his eyes and felt Kim tug him into a room. "Kim, what are you doing?"

"You'll see…" she giggled. Suddenly Ron saw a flash of bright light.

"Now?"

"Wait.." he felt Kim move him around more. "Okay now!"

Ron opened his eyes to see a beautiful babies room. The walls were a dark blue with stars and planets painted on. Around the ceiling light was the sun, shining down on everything. Ron saw constellations, shooting stars, everything someone could imagine while up in space.

"Kim, this is…."

"Incredible? Yes, Josh came over and did it for the past two days. Along with the help of his apprentices."

"Must be nice being a world renowned artist." The blonde smirked. "This is-" he stopped.

"Ron?"

Ron noticed something hanging on the wall, something spelled out in letters. "Holly…" he read. At first his expression was blank, but tears filled his almond eyes and a grin appeared on his face. "We're having a girl?" he faced Kim.

"YES!" he hugged him. "I wanted it to be a surprise, but."

"But what."

"I already found out about the inspections Ron. So a couple days ago I went and found out we were having a little girl." She grinned.

"Thanks Kim." Ron cried. "I love this." He starred at his wife, "But not nearly as much as I love you."


	7. chapter 7

Sorry this is so late. We just moved and I've been working on my own book. This chapter is probably going to like, suck, but you all should be happy I got it in. Oh by the way, I'M 14! Happy late b-day to me!

The Afters

Chapter Seven

Four Months Later:

Kim listened to the annoying tone of Ron not picking up. This was the eighth time today he has not picked up, and she has called about eight times.

"Ron, where are you?" she hung up the phone. She rolled over on the bed, so she was looking up at the ceiling. She felt cold and hot at the same time, she was shaking and nervous. She looked at the clock hanging on the wall "7:02 pm." She groaned. Tossing over to the right side of her wet body she thought, "I can't wait for this to be over."

Suddenly. The blonde nurse came in.

"Hello Mrs. Stoppable." She smiled.

"Hi…" Kim muttered.

"I'm sorry about Ron not being here, but I thought some guest might cheer you up." Kim didn't move, but heard the patter of feet on the floor.

"Hi Kim!" a familiar voice greeted.

"Sara?" Kim slowly rose from her position. She moaned slightly as she reached the peak of her position.

"We thought you would enjoy the company." The girl smiled.

A blonde cheerleader walked up besides Kim's bedside. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Girl." Kim proudly smiled.

"Whatcha going to name her?"

"Holly, Holly Ann Stoppable."

"That's cute."

"Thank you…Holly." Kim smiled remembering that this new cheerleaders name was Holly. "I'm sorry I missed the beginning of the year for you girls. How's Mr. Barton teaching you?"

"Do we even have to answer that?" A brunette sighed.

"I'm assuming not so well?"

"You assumed correctly." All of them said in synch.

Kim began to feel a pain in her back. She inhaled sharply and twitched.

"Kim?" Kelly, another cheerleader asked.

"Can someone get me the nurse."

"Uh oh."

Outside

"Hello?" he asked answering his cell phone. "Robert I told you I'm in a rush right now. Look, I'll be home for two days, then I'll come straight back to Seattle. I just need to get there now! Okay, bye." He hung up and looked at his watch. _Please don't be late. _He thought to himself. "There it is!" he clicked on his blinker and swerved to the right. "Great!" he looked around the parking lot. "No spots!" he pulled his car into the garage. Which ironically was packed as well. "Great!"

Room 47B

"Kim I think we are just about ready." The nurse smiled brightly.

"Great." She looked at a picture of Ron and her from after the prom night.

"I'm just going to get the doctor, and we'll begin."

"Wait!" she called. The nurse stopped, "Can I call Ron?"

"Of course."

Kim smiled and reached for the hospital phone on her nightstand. She typed in phones cell number.

_Ring, Ring, Ring. _

"Hello," a voice called back.

"Ron honey! I-"

"You've reached Ron Stoppable. Sorry but I can't answer at the moment. Please leave a message, and I'll get back to you soon, by-"

"BYE!" a high squeaky voice ended.

"Rufus! Give me that mic ba-"

_Beep-_

She turned over to see the nurse and doctor rushing the children out.

"Alright," the doctor smiled. "You ready."

Kim said nothing.

Hospital Lobby

The blonde raced to the desk of the hospital.

"Kim-ber-ly, Sto-pp-ab-le." He panted. "Wh-ere is she?"

"No running in the hallways sir." A large woman with fat fingers and long red fingernails looked down from her magazine.

"This is an emergency! My wife is having a baby!"

She gave him a keen look. Her pointy black rhinestone glasses shone in the light, "Then why aren't you with her."

"Well I was kind of _away _on a business trip."

"Sure, sure."

"Ma'm, if I didn't care for the girl I've known my whole life, would I be here right now!"

"Now now, no need to get hasty."

"Hasty! You-"

"She's in room 47B."

"Thanks…" he glared at her, but quickly resumed walking fast.

Fourth floor.

"47B." Ron muttered to himself. He heard moans and groans coming out of near every room. When he finally found Kim's room, he paused. "You ready Ron?" he nodded to himself, but heard a loud moan coming from inside. He threw open the door, "KIM!"

Everybody looked at him. Kim wasn't screaming anymore. She was smiling, and holding something. "Ron." She grinned.

He walked into the room, the nurse placed her hand on his shoulder, "Congrats, dad." Both of them left, leaving only three bodies in the room.

"Holly, say hello to daddy."

Ron leaned in for a closer look. In a blanket, was a little girl, with small blonde curls. She was sleeping, but Ron saw her smile.

"She looks just like you Kim, except for the hair." He touched the top of his head.

"And she has your smile." She leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you Kim."

"I love you too Ron.

Both of them looked down at the bundle, who had woken up and flashing her bright green eyes.

"And we love you Holly." Both of them kissed her on her head. She smiled.


	8. chapter 8

Sorry it took so long, but heres chapter 8. This has a bit of a song in it.

* * *

The Afters

Chapter 8

2:50 am

"Kim," Ron moaned hearing a cry echo throughout the hall.

"Not again," both of them woke up and got out of bed.

"This is the fourth time tonight." Ron yawned putting his arm around his wife.

"Imagine when she starts running around."

"Kim, she's only two months old. I don't think she'll start running around for a while." Rufus appeared on Ron's shoulder and yawned. He grew irritated and shook his fist angrily.

"I think Rufus is jealous." Kim giggled.

"You must admit, we haven't been paying much attention to him lately."

"We haven't been doing a lot of things lately Ron." She yawned yet again, "Including sleeping."

"Wonder what she wants this time." Both of them entered Holly's room. She was wailing in her crib for her parents' aid. "Kid's got a set of lungs."

"Must have gotten that from her father."

"Hah, hah." They both sighed as Ron picked her up. "Maybe she's hungry."

"Maybe, or maybe she just can't sleep. That's how I was when I was little."

"I was always the one who was hungry."

"Go figure." Kim sighed sitting on the rocking chair. "Come here Holly." Ron passed her on to her mother.

"Maybe if you sing to her?"

"I'm too tired to sing, and those corny lullabies never work now."

"Well sing a different one."

"Ron, just." They both paused noticing that Holly was no longer crying, but sleeping.

"Guess she just wanted attention." He shrugged his shoulders. "Kim?"

Kim was also sleeping silently on the rocking chair.

"Good night," he leaned over and kissed them both on the cheek.

* * *

4:25 pm

"Holly, what do you think of spaghetti for dinner?" Kim called over her shoulder while she was stirring sauce in a pan,

"Heh," Holly giggled while banging her hands on her highchair.

"Ok, we'll have it." She stopped and looked around for a minute. "It's too quiet in here. I hate Wednesdays, everything sounds all spooky,"

_BOOM_

Thunder crashed in the distance. Holly burst out crying and screaming.

"Holly, Holly its oka-" the lights went out. "Okay, maybe it isn't." she felt around for a flashlight that she had in the kitchen. "Where is it!" she felt something round. "Here's the….bottle…." she groaned, "Wait, the communicator!" she took it out of her pocket and switched it on, the light from the screen made things brighter.

"Hey Kim!" Wade greeted.

"Hey Wade, what's- wait, don't you have your power out too?"

"My room never runs out of power. It has its on generator." He pointed to a large generator in the corner.

"Oh."

"Hey, um have you talked to Sara lately?"

"Wade you know I haven't been at work lately."

"I know, but I wanted to ask her something." He sounded frantic.

"Oh," Kim smiled knowing what was going to happen.

"So," he changed the subject, "What did you call for?"

"Oh, I needed the light for my house, powers out, and I can't find the flashlight," she said picking up the wailing Holly.

'Wow, Holly wails just like Ron."

"Tell me about it, she's pretty brave though. Just cries."

"When do you think you're going to, well you know?"

"Come with us? I don't know. Ron and I never really talked about it before."

"Well you should."

"I know, I know."

"Heh, the Possible line continues. Hard to imagine before."

"Yeah, well at least Ron and I have a descendent to take over."

"Lets hope she'll be just as good."

"I know she will Wade." The lights flashed back on. "Powers back on."

"I, uh got to go too Kim, someone just rang the doorbell. BYE!" he quickly hung up.

Kim chuckled and smiled. "Looks like Wade is asking Sara to the prom."

Although Wade graduated from college already, he decided to be a student teacher at Middleton High. He does take extra-curricular activities such as art and gym and theatre. He also is adored by the students and befriended all of them. Sara is his best friend. Kim thought of it as a Ron and Kim relationship.

She focused her attention on Holly, who was still wailing.

"Holly, it's okay, it was just a flash shower."

She wailed even louder.

"Holly, Holly sweetie, I-" she got an idea in her head.

"I Know we've been friends forever  
But now I think I'm feeling something new  
and after all this time I opened up my eyes  
now I see you were always with me"

she cooed to her child. Holly's eyes grew dry, she listened.

"could it be you & I  
never imagined  
could it be suddenly I'm falling' for you  
could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew  
could it be that it's true  
It's you and it's you"

Holly smiled and stopped crying all together. Kim felt it was okay for her to go back in her chair. She heard clapping for the doorway. When she turned around, she found Ron, in a drenched raincoat.

"Ron!" Kim greeted him.

"Hey, how are my girls?" He went into the kitchen and kissed Holly on the cheek, and Kim on the lips.

"I was just singing to Holly." The redhead laughed nervously.

"It didn't sound like a lullaby," he gave her his hand, like he did at the prom. Together they danced around the kitchen, Holly grew her eyes wide as she watched them.

"Well, it was the song we got our first kiss to." She placed her head on his shoulder.

"The night everything changed," they said in synch. Together, they leaned in and kissed again. Holly giggled as they hugged each other. The two separated and starred at Holly, who was banging on her high chair again. All three giggled, until Holly grew drowsy and fell asleep.


	9. chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Baddies beware! Holly Stoppable is on the job!" a tiny three-year old scurried across her bedroom. "Along with Rufus the Wonder mole-rat!" a pink ball ran after her.

It was about seven o'clock on a Saturday morning. Holly was yet again the first one up. Now that she had a "big-girl" bed, she no longer had to wail for her mommy or daddy to come and get her. Rufus had moved in to protect Holly; he slept on a little pillow next to her head. Together, they played and pretended to fight baddies. Rufus was the best friend Holly dreamed of.

"Oh no, it's Dr. Ducky!" she gasped while pointing at a lamp on her dresser. Rufus squeaked and ducked into the pocket of her purple footy pajamas. "I need my smelly stuff." She ran by her changing table and picked up a bottle of baby powder. She dashed back over and pretended to spray it at the lamp. "You're mission for world domi…. domization is over!" she giggled stammering over domination.

"Ah but don't forget, its me, Sheego." A tall red head laughed standing in the doorway.

"Mommy, you're not Sheego, you're hair isn't black, and you're not green." The blonde giggled.

"I can try can't I?" she sighed; "Come here you!" she charged into the room and swooped up the child and held her close, she began to tickle her on her stomach. She squealed with laughter and squirmed.

"Mommy! Stop it!"

"Do you surrender Stoppable?"

"Yeah! Yes Mommy! Stop tickling me!"

"Ok!"

PLOP!

Kim dropped her on her soft bed. Rufus crawled out of Holly's pocket and rubbed his head.

"Sorry Rufus." Holly laughed again. She rocked back and forth, her curly blonde hair swaying with her. Holly looked very much like her mother now. Her round face, her piercing green eyes. The only difference was she was much paler, and had blonde hair and much more freckles. Everyone could tell she was of a possible decent because of her eyes. Everyone could tell she was Ron's child by her hair.

Kim chuckled and leaned in. "Well you defiantly take after me kiddo." She kissed her on her cheek.

"Mommy what's for breakfast," her piercing green eyes flashed.

"What do you want?"

"Um…MWAFFLES!" she squealed.

"Okay, plain, chocolate chip or blueberry?"

"Can I have all of them?"

"No silly."

"Okay, chocolate chip."

"Did someone say chocolate chip?" a sleepy Ron called from the doorway.

"Daddy!" Holly got up and ran smack into him, hugging his leg.

"Hey sweetie." He leaned down and scooped her up. He began to tickle her just as Kim had done before.

"Daddy, daddy, stop tickling me!" she giggled.

"Okay, you win this time Holly Anne Stoppable!" he put her down. She raced back over to Rufus, still sitting on her bed.

"Good morning Ron." Kim smiled.

"Hey Kim." He inched closer to her. "Do you know what today is?"

"Probably something you know that I don't."

He took out a present and pecked her on the cheek. "Happy anniversary."

"Oh Ron, but wait. This is May, and we didn't get married until September."

"Ah, but something else happened today. Think hard, May 18th."

"May, May, oh…"

"Something really special."

"Our….er…."

Ron sighed and leaned in and kissed her.

"EW!" Holly laughed.

Kim's eyes widened as she let go. "Our first kiss!" She leaped into his arms as they hugged each other.

"Yeah I figured, our first real kiss was just as special as our wedding day."

"You bet it is." They separated, as Ron handed the gift to Kim.

"Open it."

She quickly unwrapped the silver wrapping paper to reveal a box. It was long and black, opening it; she saw a shining diamond necklace, with a silver heart pendant dangling from the center.

"Flip it over." Ron flashed a smile.

She did flip the heart over, and engraved in the silver, were the words, "I love you."

"Oh Ron!" she cried.

"I saved up for it ever since that day."

"You're serious?"

"Yep. I wanted it to be special."

"Oh Ronald, I guess I have to give you something to."

"Kim," Ron sighed, "You already have."

She gave him a look.

"You gave me, Holly, a home, your love, but most importantly, your friendship. Who could ask for anything more?"

Her face flushed "Oh Ron," she leaned in to kiss him, but a beeping came from a distance. .

"Aw Wade, not now. It's too early." Ron moaned after slumping away from Kim, "I'll get it."

A minute passed and Ron came back running into the room. "Kim! You're never going to believe this."

Kim, who was helping Holly dress quickly looked at him with a worried look on her face.

"Ron, what is it?"

"Kim," he paused, "Drakken is back."

Kim went white after hearing those three words.

"Mommy?" little Holly, dressed in a blue dress with embroidered sunflowers tugged on her mother's clothing, in a sense of worry.

"Kim?" Ron held her hand. Kim's face was full of sadness and grief. But as the moments passed, he watched her face turn fully into anger.

"Lets go.." she tugged on his hand and they made their way into the hallway.

"Mommy? Daddy?" a little voice cried. Both parents stuck their heads into the room, to find a forlorn girl standing in the shadows.

"Um, don't worry Holls, we'll call Aunt Monique to come and take care of you." Kim picked her up.

"Mommy, what's going on?" her voice was full of innocence.

"Let's just say, mommy and daddy are going back to work. Our intense, live risking work."

* * *

authors note

I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Kim and Ron have not been saving the world since Holly was born. This is their first world saving in a couple of years.


	10. chapter 10

The Afters

Chapter 10

"Can I come too?" the child looked up at them with big green eyes.

"No Holly." Kim shook her head.

"I'll call your mom Kim, she'll be more than happy to watch Holly." He quickly left the room and made his way into the master bedroom.

The redhead took a sharp breath. "Holly, you have to stay here, no matter what, Nana will watch you okay?"

"Okay." She sniffed.

Ron re-entered the room. "Kim, she's coming straight over."

Kim nodded and place Holly in her bed.

"We don't know when we'll be back, but you be on your best behavior. Understand?"

"Yes mommy." Holly could sense a bad vibe and wept silently.

"Good girl." She pecked her on her head. "Nana will be here in a minute."

"Come on Kim, we have to get moving."

She trailed out of the room and said to Ron, "Where are our suits?"

Holly just sat there, watching her parents rush back and forth in the hallway. She looked at a picture of them, when they were younger, in their mission outfits. They looked so happy. Now she felt bad, because she understood that things haven't been the same since she was born. They were not happy to go on missions, to leave their daughter behind with a caretaker. She grew certain of what she had to do.

"Mommy and Daddy need some help. And I'm the girl to do it."

She hopped off and sneaked into the hallway, looking for a way to escape. Then, she noticed at the top of the steps, a large brown backpack, larger than Kim's old one, which held all her gadgets and make-up.

"A-ha." She beamed.

Tip toeing into the open, she walked to the bag and opened it. She tucked her self gently into the bag, amazed that she could fit. She gasped seeing that her parents were coming, and closed the top. At the moment they emerged, the doorbell chimed.

"Lets go." Kim rushed Ron. Both of them were in their Battle suits, both updated to fit them and with newer gadgets. Kim still had her same coloring, white and blue. While Ron, who did not look the same in white, wore a black and red one.

Holly looked through the crack left between from the closing of the bag. She saw her mothers red hair and nothing else. Silently she shifted her position, so she could see more.

"Hi mom." Kim talked fast to her mother. Mrs. Possible now had grayer hair and more wrinkles on her face. But still had her beauty.

"Hi Kim. Where's Holly?"

"She's upstairs in her room. I'm sorry but we can't stay and talk." Ron answered.

"Bye!" both yelled out exiting the house and running towards a rope ladder hanging from a helicopter.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Kim laughed.

"OH!"

"Here it is." The red head looked down through a vent.

"They could have picked a better evil lair. I mean they always stick with the same one!"

"Ron, Shh." She snapped. "Wade said they are trying to do something that will cause the Earths atmosphere to start to thin."

"Okay, that's crazy."

"Well we are talking mad evil Guinness here."

"So what's the-" they felt the vent slide down.

Their eyes grew wide, "UH-oh."

The air tube fell and Kim and Ron came tumbling out. Dust flew up everywhere, causing them to be blind.

"Ow!" Kim rubbed her shoulder, "Okay, that never happened before."

"Oh-ho, but it would have been so sweet." A sinister familiar voice called from around them. Suddenly, a greenish glow appeared from right in front of them.

Kim narrowed her eyes, "Shego."

The dust cleared, and there was Shego. She had more elegance in her appearance, slimmer and curvier then she once was. Her outfit had changed from a suit, to a tank top and cargo pants. Still the same colors.

"Kim Possible, where has the time gone." Drakken appeared on a tall block behind Shego. Her looked older, but still had his same figure. His hair was exactly the same, with the exception of more grays. Other than that, same old Drakken. "My, my, how you have grown. Oh and Ron Stoppable as well." She raised a brow.

"Yes he got my name right again!"

"Ron!" Kim snapped at him once more.

"Well, as much as I love to stay and chat, I do believe that Shego has some work to do."

"What?" the glowing woman shot a look at him.

"What what?"

"Well aren't you going to say your plan? You know, I'm going to have the world begging for mercy! Blah blah blah, come on Drakken!"

"ER FINE!" He grew testy with her. "Ahem, using the power of the Hope Diamond, this machine, behind me will gradually continue to cause the atmosphere to thin, while Shego, Jeffery and I will have oxygen tanks. The whole world will-!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, like who is Jeffery?" Ron interrupted.

Shego and Drakken shot glances, "Uh no one, Jeffery is no one."

"Jeffery is so someone." Kim smirked. "HEY JEFFERY!" she yelled.

A moment later, tiny footsteps were coming from a shut door. The door opened, and there was this little boy, with pale skin and jet-black hair. He was dressed in blue jeans and a green t-shirt.

"Mommy did you call me?" he asked.

Kim and Ron snickered, "Mommy!" Kim laughed, "Wait." She grew pale, she pointed at Shego and Drakken, "Did you, and you have?"

"Yes Possible, Drakken and I are together, and this is our seven year old son Jeffery Lipsky!" Shego hollered.

"I'll be back in the den," Jeffery rushed back out of the room.

"Now." Shego turned back to Kim, and jumped off the box she was standing on. She went after Kim, who stood up and prepared for her worst.

"Ron, you get the machine!"

"I'm on it Kim!" Ron dashed behind another box.

Shego kept on throwing glowing punches while tormenting Kim.

"Stoppable doesn't call you KP anymore. Aw did you guys grow up?"

"No," she blushed, "I mean yes. Old habits die hard."

"Oh I'm sure. Hi-ya!" she kicked Kim, who flew across the room, and landed on the floor.

"Oh," she moaned.

Suddenly, her backpack opened, and out rolled a little blonde girl.

Kim gasped, "Holly…"

Shego laughed, "Oh so you and the loser did have something! Hmmm, must have clicked on the night your prom date melted. What was his name? Oh yes _Eric…_"

Kim filled with rage, "Don't…mention….that name…"

"Mommy?" Holly cried.

"Holly get out of here, now!" Kim pushed Holly out of the way as Shego came down on Kim.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!" Ron yelled from across the room. He was being chased by a bunch of robots with red eyes and claws.

Holly glanced back and forth between her mother and father, unsure on what to do. But then she saw a large shiny object in a machine that was glowing. She casually walked over to the machine and pulled out the Hope Diamond. It was heavy, so she left it on the edge of the machine, which was shutting itself off. She twitched her head around the room.

"What?" Drakken looked down, "NO!"

"Go Holly!" Kim cheered.

"What!" Shego yelled. "We were beaten by a two year-old?"

"SHES THREE!" Both Kim and Ron blurted out.

"Oh, great, the Possible line continues." Drakken slapped his hand on his forehead.

Holly looked up at the blue man, and shrieked in horror "Mommy! It's Dr. Ducky!"

"Doctor…Ducky?" he questioned.

Holly quickly dashed over to her parents, who were huddled together. A siren blared in the distance, as police officers strolled in.

Ron rubbed the top of Holly's head. "Good job Kiddo."

Holly giggled while hugging his leg. "Thanks daddy."

Kim touched the top of her head, while looking at Ron, who smiled gently.

"Mommy?"

"Hmmm?"

"You're getting kind of fat."

authors note-

important dates!

to clear things up, here are some important dates.

prom night- may 18th (not sure if the date was mentioned in the movie or not)

september 12th- wedding day (and day Kim found out she was pregnant with Holly.)

May 26th- Holly was born.

This part of the story took place on May 18th.


	11. chapter 11

Answers to some questions

**Why did I change Shegos outfit to match Kim's?** – I didn't mean to do that. I just gave her like a badder edge.

**Why did I make Shego and Drakken get together?** – I know there are a lot of S/D ppl out there, so I wanted to make sure they were pleased as well.

**Is Kim just fat or pregnant?** –Read and find out

* * *

The Afters

Chapter 11

The Next Day

"Daddy?"

"Yes Hol?"

"Where's mommy?"

"Mommy had to go someplace, she'll be back soon."

"Where'd she had to go daddy?"

"She went to see her friend…. someplace."

"Aunt Monique?"

"No Holly."

Little Holly sat on the sofa looking out the large window, waiting for her mothers return. Ron was sitting on the floor with a bunch of papers about the popularity of Nacos and Chimburritos. He typed information on his laptop, Holly starred at him with curious eyes.

"Whatcha doing daddy?" she hopped down and curled up next to him.

"You want to watch?" he asked her. Holly bobbed her head up and down. "Alright, but don't touch anything, understand?"

"Yes daddy."

"I'm looking to see how much people love Bueno Nacho food."

"Oh."

"You know Holly. I invented the Naco."

"You did?"

"Yep. Look."

He opened up the Internet and brought up Bueno Nachos site.

"Okay, food. _While critics say our food is good, everyone agrees that the Nacho (right) is the tastiest yet. Created by Mr. Ronald Stoppable who is now President of Bueno Nacho."_

"Wow daddy, you must be rich."

"Well, only some money goes for leisure for you mommy and I. Most of it is put away in a bank, either for safe keeping, or your future."

"Oh." She cuddled into her father's chest, "I want a puppy."

"Oh Hol." He chuckled and kissed her on her head.

Kim silently opened the door and walked inside. She took off her sweater in silence and did not look at her family. Ron, with his secret bond with Kim, knew something was wrong. Holly also sensed the bad vibes and walked up to Kim.

"Mommy?" she cooed while wrapping her arms around her leg.

Kim looked down at her and smiled. "Hey Holly." She whispered. Looking back up she saw Ron, leaning back on the floor. He looked at her and smiled. She just starred in silence.

"Say Holly." He instructed, "Why don't you take Rufus and go play in your room?"

"Okay!" she smiled running over to pick up the sleeping Rufus. "Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" she ran out of the room. Neither of the remaining two said a word for a few moments. Kim began to sit down on the sofa, when Ron started the conversation,

"Hey Kp." He smiled.

"Hi Ron." Her voice was shaky.

"SOOO." He climbed up next to her. "What did the doctor say?"

She looked at him with sorrowful eyes. Tears began to drop down onto her lap.

"Kim?"

She leaned into his chest, feeling the beating of his heart. She inhaled sharply and cried even harder.

"I _was _pregnant." She cried silently.

"Kim! Why are you crying, that's wonderful! We're going to have another baby!"

"NO RON!" She cried even harder. She became short of breath and clenched his shirt.

He frowned at her, "Kimbo? Why isn't it good?"

She sniffed after calming down. She slowly got up and started shaking. "Ron." She gulped, "I _was _pregnant."

"Huh?"

"We." She paused. "We lost the baby."

It took Ron a moment to understand. He also began to cry, but held her close to him in embracement. "Oh Kim."

She sniffed again. "I don't understand it. One moment, on the ultra-sound, you see this little thing, feeling all happy and warm inside. But, the next moment its, it's gone. The baby, the feeling. Everything, just gone."

"Kim." Ron hugged her tighter. "It's okay. It will be okay. I'm here for you."

Her eyes sparkled at him.

"Both of my shoulders are here for you babe." He smiled sweetly while kissing her on her head.

She snuggled deep into his body, "You never change do you Ron?"

"I may be your husband, but I'm your best friend too." He grinned, "Come on. I'll make your favorite."

"Dinner, or dessert?"

"Both."

* * *

I know I know. Why did I make that happen? Well, I wanted Kim and Ron to experience tragic loss in their lives. And what's one of the worst things people can lose? A child. But don't worry, next chapter will be much happier. I promise. 


	12. chapter 12

I'm on a role. I may take out ' and you are?' and re-write it so its longer.

COME ON LETS GO FOR 100!

* * *

The Afters

Chapter 12

**MAY 23RD**

"Kim are you ready?" Ron called up the stairs.

"Ron hold on!"

"Come on, it starts in five minutes!"

"Ronald Stoppable! I'll get down when I get down!"

Ron stood at the bottom of the stairs, pacing around. Tonight was a very special night for them. It would be their 10-year anniversary from Middleton High School. He looked very suave and handsome in a more updated powder blue suit. Not as retro as the one he wore to his prom, but more modern and classy.

"Okay I'm coming!" her voice sounded from the top of the stairs. He stopped pacing and looked up, to see her. She looked just as beautiful on the night of her prom. Her hair pulled back in the ponytail, a sparkling robin eggs dress on. But Ron noticed something about this dress.

"Uh Kim?"

"Hmm?"

"What's that at the bottom?"

"Of my dress?"

He nodded. She smiled, just like the night of the prom. "Why Ronald, you of all people should remember this dress."

"THAT'S your prom dress!"

"M-Hm. I had it altered so it fits me. But I asked, that the bottom not be touched. It's like one of my prized possessions. Along, with the necklace you gave me."

"I'd knew you where it tonight." He cleared his throat, "Come Kimberly," he joked in a snooty British voice, "To the ball." He swept her off the stairs, in a romantic hold.

"Oh Ronald. You are a doll!" she pecked him on his mouth.

"Shhh." Kim's mom appeared from out of the kitchen, "Holly's asleep."

"Sorry mom."

"You guys look so beautiful, and handsome." She nodded.

Ron blushed "Thanks."

"Well, we have to go. Oh no, it just started!"

"I have an idea Kim, come on."

The Middleton High Gymnasium stood before them. It looked exactly the way it was 10 years ago. They heard the chattering of people inside, with some dance music playing. Bright lights flashed through the window. A balloon bridge hung over the door, the entrance.

"Ready?" Ron asked.

"Yes, but remember, we are trying to re-enact our prom night."

"Right." He winked at her, and she smiled.

She felt her hand being taken in by his. He stood on the left, and she on the right. Both of them smiled, as they opened the doors together. They witnessed all their old classmates standing together, frozen at the sight of the older Kim and Ron. Only a select few had witnessed Kim and Ron's wedding, many stood in shock. Possibly because, Kim's wedding band was glistening in the lights.

"Hey everyone." She smiled.

No one said anything. They all just starred at two people who most have not seen in a couple of years.

"Come on Kim, let's find a table…." Ron pulled her over and they walked hand in hand to a round table on the side. They sat next to each other, and Kim leaned on Ron's shoulder.

"Maybe we shouldn't have come." She sighed, "No one is talking to us."

"Relax Kimbo, I'm sure they'll loosen up in a bit."

But only one came over and talked to them, a rather friendly and familiar face.

"Kim! Girl what is up!" a dark haired girl hugged the shocked Kim.

"Monique? Oh my gosh!" she hugged her back

Monique stood in front of her, showing off her new look. She was the same height as Kim, but she had straightened her curly locks, and cut them to about her shoulders.

"Yeah, I know. It was all my moms' idea. Oh and mine." She giggled.

"Hey, do you want to sit with us?" Ron greeted pointing to an empty seat.

"Sure, but I have to go get my boyfriend." She waved as she left.

Kim and Ron starred at each other with wide eyes.

"BOYFRIEND!"

"Yes, my boyfriend." Monique had returned with a familiar face. A tall broad shouldered tan blonde.

"Yo, Kim, Ron. What's up?" he introduced coolly.

"BRICK!"

"Yep, Brick and I met up a couple months ago, and well, we've been together ever since." She sighed dreamily as she leaned into him. Kim and Ron both smiled knowing that is how they started out.

"Okay," Monique began as both sat down. "So, I haven't seen you in forever! Give me the insider."

Kim blushed as Ron began, "Well, we had a baby."

It seemed the whole room stopped talking and looked at them.

"A BABY!"

"Uh, yes?" Kim sunk down in her seat.

"Kim," Monique scorned, "Why didn't you tell me? I mean, you don't even look like you had a baby."

"I was, but you were traveling when she was born. And, well thanks."

"She?" Brick looked at Ron, "Ah Stoppable has a daddy's little girl." He punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Heh Heh, heh, ouch," Ron muttered underneath his breath.

"Uh yes, her name is Holly Anne Stoppable." Kim announced proudly. "Would you like to see her pictures?" Kim began after taking out her wallet.

"YEAH!" Monique snatched it out of Kim's hands and flipped it open.

The first picture was her as a baby, bundled up in pink blankets with her green eyes starring into space.

"Aw." Monique and Brick sighed.

She flipped the next page to see an older Holly, in a pale blue sundress playing with Rufus. Her blonde hair tied back with a matching ribbon and her freckles shinning in the sun.

"Kim, she looks just like you! Well, other than the color of the hair and the more freckles."

"I know Monique." Kim smiled.

Monique flipped through the wallet pictures. Most of them were pictures of family, including the twins, Kim's parents, Ron's parents, Rufus, Nana, but she stopped at the last picture, with a sweet smile upon her face.

"Its you two, together." She sighed. She showed them a beautiful picture of Kim and Ron sitting in a pose where both of them smiled at each other and looked deep into each other's eyes. "From you're wedding right?"

"Yeah, after we saved the world. One of our very last missions." Kim sighed lightly.

"Well, we just went on another o-"

"I don't want to hear about it Ron." Kim demanded.

"But Kim,"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT!" she stormed off in tears. Ron looked at Kim running off outside and sighed gravely.

"What happened?" Brick announced. "Why doesn't she want to hear about it?"

"I don't know. We won and all but." He got an idea, "I'll be right back." He flew out of his chair and dashed towards the door. He found Kim sitting on the curb, crying softly. He started walking towards her,

"Go away Ron." Said Kim without even looking up.

"Kim,"

"What?"

"Is this all about," he gulped, "the baby?"

She turned her head slowly to him, her eyes filled with tears and redness.

"There was something I didn't tell you." She sniffed, "The reason, we lost the baby, was because of," she sniffed again, "Shego,"

"Shego?" Ron sat down next to her holding her close.

"When we were fighting, she must have, done something that killed the baby. I don't know, maybe when I flew into the wall I-" she stopped and looked at Ron.

"Kim," he held her tight, "It's going to be okay, we can have another baby. Maybe not now but," he blinked at her, "Another day."

She wiped the tears away from her eyes and took a long deep sigh.

"And no matter what," Ron continued, "We still have Holly."

"Yes, our little wonder."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

She smiled at him, "Whenever I'm with you, I know I'll be okay."

* * *

Authors Note: I'm sorry if I got Bricks name wrong, I couldn't remember if it was Brick or Rick. Well, this was a piece that I thought would be nice with the story. See I told you it was going to be happier. D 


	13. chapter 13

1I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! We got a new computer and I got lost in other things and...UH just read.

* * *

Chapter 13

The Afters

"RON!" Kim screamed from the master bedroom. It was about 7:30 pm, about a month after the "Accident" on a Tuesday night. Ron Stoppable was downstairs cleaning off the dishes from the dinner that had been eaten about 30 minutes ago. Holly Stoppable was in her room, doing some last minute playing with Rufus before she had to go to bed. Kim Possible was not feeling well and decided to go to bed early. But then she hollered for Ron, and he knew something was up.

"Kim?" He ran up the stairs, skipping every other one so he may get there faster.

"Ron." Kim was shaky and anxious about something.

"Kim," he ran into her arms. "What is it, what's wrong?"

"Ron," she smiled nervously, "I think...I-I think..."

"Yes?"

"I think I'm having another baby."

A long prestigious silence came over Ron. He felt like the words meant nothing and that everything was a lie. He opened his mouth to speak, but he gave a squeak that made Kim giggle.

"Ron, are you okay?"

Awkwardly he shook his head up and down however he felt like passing out.

"Yeah..."

"Ron, maybe we should go to the hospital, y'know just to make sure. I don't want another accident."

"Sure.." he nodded again.

Kim stood in front of him sternly, "Ron" she songfully said to him.

"Yeah?" Ron quickly snapped out of the trance.

"Are we going to go?"

"But what about Holly?"

Kim had forgotten all about Holly, who was giggling loudly in the next room. Her parents were away, Monique and Brick were out to dinner, Ron's parents were re-doing their house, and the twins, well, Kim didn't trust them ever since they got internships at the Space Station.

"We could always take her with us." Kim sighed.

"But Kim, its near her bedtime."

"Ron," Kim began, "It's just something I have to do. And its something I need to do now."

"You're sure." Ron put a hand on her shoulder, as she nodded slowly.

30 minutes later.

"Mrs. Stoppable?" a short elder nurse called for Kim in the Maternity Ward. "You can come on back now."

Ron and Kim sighed as they looked at each other hopefully.

"Kim don't be upset if-"

"I know. But something tells me this is real." She smiled and looked at Holly, "Hols, mommy has to go with the nice lady for a minute. You stay out here with daddy."

"Otay." Holly sniffed.

"Um, actually Mrs. Stoppable, we need your husband back here to fill out a few forms while your getting the ultra sound." The nurse looked awkwardly. "But you can take little Miss. Stoppable to the children's play area. Though its mostly older children, but we have lots of toys."

"How bout it Holly, do you want to go play?" Ron asked his daughter, who nervously nodded.

"Its just down the hall Mr. Stoppable. You can't miss it."

Its been five minutes, Holly's parents have not returned. She sat alone in the bright and colorful children's play room. Rufus couldn't have come, no pets allowed in the hospital. All the other children were older than she was, much older. She sat alone in the ball pit, humming along to the music playing softly.

"I've been working on the railroad..." she sniffed. "All the livelong day."

"Excuse me..." a little voice called from besides her. Holly looked up to see a boy with dark brown, nearly black hair and light crystal blue eyes beckon to her. "Are you okay?"

"No." Holly cried.

"What's wrong?" The boy crawled into the pit next to her. "Are you having an operation tomorrow too?"

Holly shook her head making her braids move in the gust.

"My mommy and daddy left me here. Mommy is with the nice lady." Holly noticed what the boy said "Operation?"

"Uh-huh. I'm having one tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Holly starred at the boy.

"Mommy said my throats going to hurt for a while. I don't know what that means. Do you?"

"No." Holly looked away, but smiled at him. "Want to play with that ball?"

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable, your parents again."

Kim squealed and hugged Ron.

"It's a great win for a tragic loss, right Ron?" She frowned in rememberence.

"Loss?" The doctor looked at them suspiciously.

"Yes, we had a miscarriage not that long ago." Ron gravely said.

"Mr. Stoppable, there has to be a mistake, there is only one fetus in there. Either something happened to the miscarried baby, or, your baby came back to life."

"Im Jacob, Jacob Hanson, I'm four."

"I am too!" Holly grinned. "I'm Holly Stoppable."

Jacob dropped the ball. "Stoppable?" pause, "That's a weird name."

"Well, I'm a weird girl." she smiled, "Daddy's weird too, he has big ears."

"Is that him?" Jacob pointed towards the door to a smiling Ron and Kim.

"Yeah." Holly moaned. "Is that your mom?" Holly pointed out a lady who looked just like Jacob coming towards them.

"Yeah." he moaned as well.

"Jacob,"

"Holly,"

"Time to go." all three called.

Kim and Jacobs mom both came to the children.

"Bye Holly," Jacob waved

"Bye Jacob," Holly cried.

Jacob looked up, "Bye Mr. Stoppable."

"Bye- huh?" Ron looked at the boy.

The lady holding Jacobs hand starred at the two.

"Stoppable? Ron?" she asked.

"Yes?"

"Kim? No way!"

"Do I know you?" Kim questioned the woman.

"It's me, Sarah, from middle school."

"Sarah?" Kim took another look at the dark haired woman with Jacobs blue eyes. "Sarah Kendall no!"

"Well, my last name is Hanson now. This is my son Jacob."

"Hiya." he waved.

Kim and Ron showed Holly to her, "This is Holly." the blonde flushed.

"So what brings you to the hospital?" Sarah picked up Jacob.

"Ooh, um," Kim began but wasn't sure how Holly would react. "Well."

"The stork had an appointment with us." Ron pointed out.

"Stork? Oh. Oh, um congratulations. Poor Jacobs throat has been bothering him, and it will for a while. He's having an operation tomarrow."

"Brave little fellow." Kim told him.

"Mommy," Holly pulled on Kim's skirt, "Can I play with Jacob soon?"

"As soon as he's better, is that alright?" Kim asked Sarah.

"Actually, he's about to school,"

"So is Holly."

"Middleton Pre-kindergarten and Elementary School?"

"That's right."

"So I guess they'll be classmates. But if Holly wants to, around 3 o clock tomorrow, would she like to visit Jacob?"

"YES!" she squealed with delight.

"Then it's a date." Sarah said, "er, play date."


	14. chapter 14

1

The Afters

Chapter 14

9 months later...

"It's a boy." The doctor proudly proclaimed holding up a bundle of crying joy. Kim and Ron cried, they're little miracle baby had come at last.

"Ron, where is he?" Kim sighed while trying to catch herself from crying.

"They're taking him to the NICU Kim, he'll be alright."

Meanwhile...

"Holly are you okay?" Jacob asked while moving his piece down a chute in Holly's favorite board game.

"Yeah," she spin the spinner, as it landed on a three. "How many spaces is that?"

"I don't know."

Holly pulled her curls being her ear. "I wish daddy was here, he always played this with me."

"We could play Save the World" the boy yawned while rolling over onto his back while, eyes still fixed at Holly.

"No, mommy plays that with me."

"Holly is there anything? Doctor? Jungle? House?"

"What's house?" Holly widened her eyes.

"Uh, well, its when we play as like a daddy or a mommy or-"

"I WANNA BE THE MOMMY!" Holly eagerly jumped up and down.

"Okay, I guess I'll be the daddy then.."

"And Rufus can be our baby!" she reached into her jumper pocket and felt for Rufus. "Rufus? Wakey wakey nacos and chimburritos." Rufus did not stir. "Rufus?" She picked up a limp body, whose eyes were closed. "Rufus?" Holly tapped his head gently. He did not stir again. Tears began to swell in Holly's eyes. She could not speak. Rufus had never acted this way before. She panicked, "RUFUS!"

"Andrew Adrian Stoppable." Kim cooed to the baby who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. But as soon as his name was called, he opened his milky blue eyes, and yawned slowly.

"He definitely has your hair Kim." Ron chuckled while curling a soft peach fuzz on the baby's head.

"He has my moms eyes." She touched his tiny hand which immediately wrapped around her pointer finger.

"So Holly, won't be able to visit until tomorrow right?"

"Uh-huh, her cold will be completely over by tomorrow. I'm not risking it with a newborn...you did tell her we're bringing someone to stay right?"

"Er-..." Ron scratched his head.

"Ron..."

"Well she'll understand tomorrow."

"Mr. Stoppable, you have a call." An African American nurse looked in.

"Thanks." Ron picked up the receiver, "Hello? Oh hi sweetie!" he covered the mouth piece.."It's Holly, Alright Holly I'm-"

The phone fell dead to the floor.

* * *

Notes

A short chapter I know, but it's anyone's guess what happened. Next chapter will be a bit depressing, so just a heads up.


	15. chapter 15

1

The Afters

Chapter 15

Holly sat alone in her darkened room. She did not fear the dark, she actually liked it now. She ate the last piece of apple pie her grandmother Possible brought up for her. She nibbled slowly and looked at a small framed picture by her tiny feet. There she was as a baby, on her first Halloween dressed as a pumpkin. There, beside her, sat Rufus as a piece of candy corn. He was curled up under her chin to make her smile. Her tiny fist were handing him a piece of candy, one of her only pieces of the night.

She did not cry. Holly, like her mother, hid her tears. But she was confused, what was this feeling she felt. She was too sad to be angry, but too angry to be sad. She couldn't think straight and stood away from the rest of the world. Did everyone feel like this once and a while? Would the pain ever go away?

It was getting late, but her mom was coming back tonight. Tomorrow, they would have a tiny ceremony for the naked mole rat. Why they didn't do it sooner, she wasn't quite sure of. Rufus body laid in a shoe box downstairs, only yesterday he was alive and well. Holly had him in her hands when he passed. Was it her own fault he had died? She loved him so much, possibly more than her father ever did. She could not help but love him. It was just so natural. But now, no one, not even Jacob could take his place.

All of a suddenly, the door opened downstairs. Quiet laughter filled Holly's ears. It was not only her grandmother and parents, but several people. Did they all come just for Holly? To help her ease the pain and share the pain at the same time? Holly grabbed her dishes and looked in the mirror. Her hair, which had turn into thick curly pigtails at the moment, were all nice and neat. She was in her green winter pajamas with little pink bunny slippers. She felt for Rufus in her pocket, only to remember the shoe box.

* * *

Holly peeked down the stairs. She remembered those voices: her mothers, fathers, grandma, grandpa, nana (Mrs. Stoppable), Pap (Mr. Stoppable), Uncle Tim and Jim, Wade, his fiancé (Sara) Monique, and Brick. They were all excited, but she could only see shadows. Focusing her ears on the conversation, she listened.

Nana: Oh look at those precious little eyes.

Pap: Grow up to be famous one day son.

Monique: That is just the cutest face.

Brick: Makes me want one even more..

Monique: Hah, wait until we're married Brick.

Sara: Aw Wade, look at it.

Wade: I know, its hard to believe after all these years...

Holly knew it, they were looking at her baby pictures! She grinned and waited for her name.

Kim: Mom, where is Holly?

Grandma: She went to bed

"Liar." Holly snickered.

Pap: I bet she's all excited.

Kim: Uh...well Ron completely forgot to tell her what was going on.

Ron: Well, I told you we should have signed her up...

Signed her up for what?

Kim: Well its too late now, she'll have to wait until morning.

Ron: I can't wait to see the look on her face!

That's it! They must have gotten her a big present! She's been so good lately. Maybe an early birthday present? Or a late Chrismakkuh gift! She elegently began to descend down the stairs, only to find, no present, no baby pictures, nothing in relation to her.

Instead...Kim was holding a bundle of red hair...

"Holly!" Sara declared.

Blushing, she waved back.

"Hi mommy." her voice sounded so innocent. But neither Kim nor Ron answered. "Mommy?" she tapped her mothers leg. Still no response. She decided to try a different approach...talking very loudly. "Mommy!"

The bundle burst out crying.

"Holly!" Kim hissed through her teeth. Holly began to cry. "Oh don't cry baby, don't cry, Holly move." Kim began to nearly walk on top of her in order to get into the kitchen. Everyone, right in front of Holly talked about the baby. No one even noticed she was in the room, crying quietly in the corner.

* * *

Minutes later.

Still no one had seen her. No one even mentioned her. Every time Holly found a break in the conversation, someone else had made a comment about the baby. Everyone was taking pictures of the baby, giving gifts to the baby, and every time the baby yawned, sneezed, burped or cooed, another 10 minutes of baby conversation.

Holly got thirsty by just sitting there, but she was not allowed to pour juice by herself. She was going to ask her father but he blurted out first saying,

"Holly shouldn't you be in bed?"

That was it, Holly completely lost it. Without even thinking she burst out yelling

"I HATE YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN LOVE ME ANYMORE! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT STUPID BABY! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" She ran up the stairs and threw down a piece of paper that floated to the ground. Andrew was now screaming as loud as his little lungs would allow. Ron chased after her but landed on the piece of paper. He picked it up, smoothing its crinkled edges, to find a very neat and non-childish drawing of the Stoppable family...and Rufus. In very sloppy, some-what legiable hand writing read 'the greatest family ever.' Ron then realized what was going on. Holly didnt know they were having another baby, and since Holly was heartbroken by Rufus's death, the fact they brought the baby home made it feel like they were replacing Rufus with Andy, and her as well.

"Kim?" he nervously called.

"Hm?" Kim was preoccupied with her "wittle baby boy" at the moment.

"I'm going to check on Holly."

* * *

"Holly?" Ron opened his daughters bedroom door only to feel a cool breeze run through his body. Holly did not answer back. Cautiously he flicked on the light only to find an open window, a chair and a long blanket hung over the edge.

* * *

Authors notes.

I made Kim kind of a jerk in this one I know. Its kind of showing more so Holly and Kim and Ron's stories now, but I have plans for Kim and Ron later on so just wait.


	16. chapter 16

The Afters

Chapter 16

"Don't worry Mr Stoppable, we'll find you daughter. Now let me get her description down one more time." the police officer nodded to his assistant who had an art pad out.

"Well," Ron shivered, "shes small, about nearly three feet tall. Big bright green eyes, curly blonde hair, the same color as mine. And she was wearing green long sleeved pajamas and pink fuzzy bunny slippers. Oh and freckles too. Here's a picture just incase." Ron took out his wallet and removed a picture of Holly and Jacob from Christmas.

"Alright, and you said she climbed out of her bedroom window? A four year old."

"She's very agile." Kim emerged from the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "She's my daughter."

"Aye Miss. Possible." the officer greeted.

"No, Mrs. Stoppable now." Kim shifted in her feet, "Listen, it's my fault Holly ran away. Please just bring her back, so I can tell her how much she means to me."

"Kim,"

"Ron I just want my baby back!"

Ron took her into his arms and held her close. "Please sir, we just want our daughter home safe and sound."

"Well, any idea where she would go?"

Ron thought, "Well, there's the school playground, my parents house, Kim's parents house, the toy store, and Jacobs house."

"Can you give me the addresses?"

"Yessir, she goes to Middleton Pre-k and Elementary, Samuels toys on Elm Street, 1545 Rockwell Road, 902 Elaine Circle and 2734 Sanfoin Ave."

* * *

Little Holly Stoppable shivered in the wind. Her little feet tired from walking. She had no idea where she was going, but she wasn't going back. Her parents obviously did not care about her anymore, so what did she have back there? The only one worth going back to was Rufus, but he's dead. How could she see him again?

She was completely turned around. She would recognize Jacobs area if she saw it, but this wasn't it. This was a different part of town, one she never saw. It was woodsy with hardly any lights at all. There was a full moon out tonight and the February chill laid over the town. There was some snow on the ground from a couple days ago, Holly's slippers were moist and her feet began to get numb. She forgot her jacket, and hat, and something to play with as well. She didn't even have her night light to guide the way. She wanted her nice soft bed, her daddy tucking her in tightly with a good night kiss and a bedtime story. Her mommy's fresh baked cookies and an exciting tale of a world saving adventure. Rufus snuggling up next to her by a warm toasty fire. But most importantly...she wanted that baby gone.

"Goodnight moon..." she whinned softly. She jumped out of her skin when a wolf cried close by.

* * *

"Yes officers what is it?" Sarah yawned while opening the doors.

"Sarah." Ron called to her.

"Ron? Ron what is it? What's wrong?"

"Mommy?" Jacob dressed in red footie pajamas came forward.

Ron looked as if he was on the brink of crying.

"Here, come in, all of you, tell me what's wrong."

"Thanks Sarah..." Ron held the cup of coffee shakily in his hands. Young Jacob was sitting next to him, just starring. "Maybe Jacob shouldn't hear this..."

Sarah sensed something was wrong with Holly and agreed. "Alright, Jacob go ahead upstairs..."

"But mommy-"

"Now young man."

Sadly Jacob jumped off the sofa and walked out of the room. Unknown to them he eavesdropped behind the wall.

"Ron, tell me, what is it? Where's Kim?"

"She's home...so's the baby." he gulped.

"And, Holly?"

Ron almost dropped the cup before he caught it and sat it down on the table. He grabbed his face in his hand and began sobbing.

"Mam, what Mr. Stoppable is trying to say is that his daughter ran away."

CRASH

Sarah's cup came to the ground.

"What! Why?"

"Kim and I, well, the new baby and, I don't know, I guess she got jealous. She ran upstairs and I was going after her, but her window was open and a blanket and..." he sobbed uncontrollably.

Jacob moved away from the wall and gained sudden confidence.

"Holly's in trouble, she can't be far, I'll find her."

He quickly ran upstairs and grabbed a jacket, blanket and helmet. He quietly opened the front door and ran to his bike which had recently been made a two wheeler and climbed aboard. He knew he was doing a very bad thing but something told him to go find Holly.

* * *

"I've got sunshine...on a cloudy day. When its cold outside...I've got the month of May." Holly had sat in a tiny ditch off the side of the road singing to herself while trying to keep warm. The wolves howls have come closer but that was the least of her problems. She just wanted to get warm. But something sounded off besides her. Not a howl, but a tiny whimpering sound. She looked and found a tiny black blob shivering in the cold.

"Hello?" she poked the blob as it stirred. She figured it was safe to pick it up as it still showed signs of life. To her amazement, it was a puppy, a puppy that looks brand new, for its ears and eyes were tightly closed. "Puppy?" she held it close. It was freezing and shivering, as if its last moments of life were drawing close. Holly felt inside her pajama pocket and found it empty, "Anyplace is better than out here." she gently placed the puppy inside the snug pocket. "It's ok, your lost too. Don't worry, someone will find us...I hope." she yawned, "I- I hope."

"Holly!" Jacob found the blonde haired girl buried in left over snow that blew on top of her. Holly's skin was turning blue and she was in a deep sleep.

"Holly!" Jacob flew off his bike and placed a blanket on her. "Holly wake up!" He shook her gently, but she still did not wake up. "Oh, you're cold. Here." he took off his jacket and put it on her. "Come on lets get you home." He tried his best to lift her up and was able to carry her in his arms. He put her on the seat of the bike and grabbed her tightly so she wouldn't fall. Snow began to fall heavily on them as Jacob turned around and sped off.

* * *

"She isn't at any of the locations sir." the deputy sighed. "The snow is getting too heavy for us to search on foot, we'll have to wait out the storm. I'm terribly sorry, but the dogs can't travel in these conditions while maintaining the scent."

"I'll go." Ron rose from Sarah's couch where he had been waiting for what seemed for eternity.

"Ron don't you cant see three inches in the storm." Sarah reassured.

"I can't wait any longer! My daughter is out there in this storm and its all my fault!"

"Ron I-"

The door opened and a snow covered Jacob walked in carrying a frozen bundle.

"Help." Jacob weakly said before he fell to the ground.

* * *

Hours later, Holly laid in a warm fuzzy robe underneath layers and layers of blankets. The sun was shining through blinds and the sound of snow melting came from outside. She found herself in the bottom bunk of a bunk bed nearly unable to move. On the night stand next to her was in a warm bed the puppy she found. He looked comfortable and was sound asleep. She recognized the room to be Jacobs. In a rocking chair near her, was Ron who was snoring softly.

"Daddy?" she called weakly. Ron immediately woke up.

"Holly." he ran to her embracing her in his arms. "I'm so sorry. Sorry for everything."

"Where's mommy?"

"She's downstairs asleep, she's had a rough night."

"Why am I in Jacobs room? Where is he?"

"Well, the storm was really bad so we couldn't take you to the hospital. Luckily Jacobs mom is a nurse so she knew what to do. We gave you a nice warm bath and got you a nice fuzzy warm robe. You scared us Holly."

"Im sorry daddy..." Holly flashed her eyes.

"It's alright Hols." he noticed the puppy, "I see you made a friend."

"I found him, I think I saved his life."

"You sure did alright. And Jacob saved yours."

Holly was dumbfounded, "He did?"

"Amazingly yes, somehow he was able to bike through a snowstorm and carry you all the way here. He has potential, er- special talents." Ron's smile grew larger.

"Can I have breakfast?"

"Of course sweetheart."

Holly slowly began to get up but noticed a bassinet on the other side of the room.

"What's he doing here?" she hissed.

Ron sensed the urgency to act. "Holly, meet your new baby brother."

"Brother?"

Ron nodded "He didn't mean for this to happen, but he says he's sorry." Ron picked up Andrew and sat back I the rocking chair. His eyes immediately opened as he yawned tiredly. Holly amazingly smiled.

"Can I hold him?"

"Sure, here, watch his head, just like that, that a girl."

Holly held her baby brother in her arms. He looked just like her, except for the bright red hair and sparkly blue eyes. He also had Ron's larger ears, something she was bound to mock him for when older.

"His names Andrew, or Andy."

"Andy..." Holly kissed his forehead as he giggled.

"Holly?" Jacob stood in the hallway. Ron took the baby from Holly's arms as she moved into the hall.

"Jacob." she slowly hugged him. "Thank you." Jacob was shocked but returned the hug.

Innocently, Holly pecked him on the cheek as a sign of friendship which caused Jacob to flare bright pink.

Ron was shocked as he watched two young children share their friendship. Suddenly, Holly's curly blonde hair turned into bright red pigtails, and Jacobs smooth dark hair turned into Ron's messy blonde. He watched the two hug once more before they climbed down the stairs.

"Oh...boy..."

* * *

Woot! This part is over! Onward to when Holly is older! FUN FUN FUN! 


	17. chapter 17

Man I really wish I could link pictures on here...

* * *

The Afters

Chapter 17

"Holly come on, Jacobs hereཀ" an older Kim Possible called up the stairs. It's been about 12 years since Andrew Stoppable was born. Holly Ann is now sixteen and attends Middleton High School with Jacob. Andrew was now 12 and well, attended a special school...

"Mom, can you help me with this equation?" He asked behind the desk of a laptop.

"Sure dear, what's the sitch?"

"What _is _the sitch mom..."

Kim felt insulted but appreciated her sons interest in grammar. She looked at the equation to find a very complicated problem.

"Oh never mind I got itཀ" Andrew immediately typed in the number 2. "My lesson is complete."

Andy rose from the table showing his short body with the same messy red hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot like Kim's mother mixed with Jim and Tim who were now married and had children. Jim, a 5 year old and 8 year old. Tim, a 10 year old.

"Mom?" Holly came into the kitchen. Her curly blonde hair pulled back in a pony tail. Her face covered in hardly any make-up showing her natural beauty. She was dressed in a leisure suit showing her sporty look. She was an athlete like Kim, but preferred soccer to cheerleading by far.

"Sorry I can't make it to the game today sweetie." Kim handed her daughter her gym bag.

"Mom? You promised you'd come, this is the championship gameཀ I'm the starting-"

"I'm sorry Holly but there's an emergency at the Space Center."

"Grandpa need help again?"

"Yeah...your Uncle Jim 'accidently' spilled soda all over a machine and...well...lets just say their security system turned against them."

"Mission?" Holly eagerly asked.

"No Holly."

"Momཀ" the blonde whined. "Please come on,"

"Holly no, your too young."

"Momཀ I saved the world before-"

"You were a target Holly, you were nearly killed by Drakken."

"Oh come on, I was a little kid you can't blame me."

Kim ignored what she said and pecked her daughter on the cheek, "Bye good luck."

"But I-"

"Go."

"But-"

"Now-"

"Fine."

Holly stormed out of the room running into her father who returned from doing yard work.

"Hi daddy." she pecked him on the cheek. "You coming today?"

"Absolutely...right after mission mode."

"Dad..." Holly began to whine again egging her father to take her with him.

"Holly, your mother says your not ready."

"But she started when she was like twelve or something."

"If it were up to me I would take you- but you need to be trained first. Good luck."

Ron walked into the kitchen leaving Holly to herself,

"Yeah hopefully I will before you get arthritis." she smirked by passing an large old dog approaching her. His thick tail wagging playfully as his dark eyes filled with spirit.

"As soon as I get home Rufus okay?" she massaged the scruff of his neck and hugged him.

Holly closed the door and ran out to the curb where Jacob was waiting on his bike. He had grown handsome, his dark hair turning even darker. His eyes getting bluer. He was still tall and skinny but he had a charming smile and a kind heart. Girls at school stalked him, dying to be his girlfriend. He tries his best not to abandon Holly who is still her best friend. But sometimes it gets so hard, they have to be separated.

"Took you long enough." He joked.

"Oh shut up." she playfully pushed him while bringing up her bike.

"How's Rufus?"

"Old. But still has spunk. Come on, we're late as it is." She started pedaling up the suburban street with Jacob catching up.

"Kim? You ready?" Ron peeked into their bedroom. But suprisingly, she wasn't in her battle suit, all the gadgets laid spread out on the blue comforter and Rufus (the dog) was sitting in front of her, but she wasn't petting him. She just sat there, starring at the wall. "Kim?" Ron walked into the room suspecting something. "You okay?" he touched her shoulder causing her to jump.

"Ron stop playing around, come on we have to get goingཀ" she barked at him.

Ron was speechless, so he just walked out of the room. Kim never acted like that before...

"Alright," Kim emerged in her white and blue battle suit. "This shouldn't take long."

She dashed down the stairs with the speed she had when she was younger (both Kim and Ron are in their late 30's.) Leaving Ron speechless but followed her.

"Come on Hollyཀ" Jacob yelled above the crowd. As usual he was surrounded by his "fan girls" who were more interesting in watching him than that girl Holly kick several goals in a row. The whistle blew and Holly won the game nearly single handedly. She was congratulated by her teammates and coach who picked her up in the air. Jacob was trying to get down there as well, but the girls surrounded him. The rudest but prettiest girl in school came extra close and told him:

"That stupid Stoppable is a nobody, why do you always hang out with her instead of us?"

"Listen Summer...I told you before, that Holly and I are best friends and for you guys to stop putting her down all the time. Besides..." he thought of a remark, "Let's see you try kicking 10 goals in a row."

Speechless, Summer just sat there. Seconds later, she huffed and flipped her long black hair in his face and stormed off. The crowd departed and Holly came up onto the bleaches where he was sitting.

"If you go out with her, the others will leave you alone."

"But then I can't hang out with you Hols."

Holly laughed, "Me? I'm the most boring person in the world. Why would you want to hang out with me when you have a super popular girlfriend?"

"Because you're my best friend remember." Holly gave a 'I know look' but Jacob continued, "And besides, I think I can do better than Summer Gan."

"Are you kidding?ཀ She's the most popular girl in school Jayཀ"

"Holly," Jacob began to sound very stern, "One of the reasons I'm not going out with Summer is because she'll just push you around some more and completely take over my connection with you. So basically,"

"Your doing it for me.." Holly smiled, "Aw that's so sweet," pause, "But really Jay they are going to go ballistic if you don't take a chance with one of them. You see me, I'm just waiting for someone...anyone to come up to me. Your luckier in love than I am, just make your move and bingoཀ Commitment."

Jacob froze in silence. "I'd rather not talk about it anymore, I made up my mind."

"Suit yourself."

A sudden beeping came on in Holly's gym bag. She did not recognize the beep but opened the pocket to find a communicator similar to her mothers and fathers. "Um, Uncle Wade?"

"No Holly it's dad, your mother and I need you at the space center, its urgent."

"Holly, your mother and I discussed it, and we think your ready..."

"Ready?" Holly raised a brow

"For training."

Holly squealed with excitement, Jacob just smiled.

"But-" Kim began causing Holly to moan, "You still have to manage your time wisely."

"I promise I will."

"Well, there isn't much to it, Wade's coming over later today to teach you the technical stuff, and basically it's combat from there on out."

Holly looked at Kim"And your going to teach me mom?"

"Of course, it may be more difficult for you because I learned it all from cheerleading...the simple moves." Kim flushed some, "But don't get your hopes all high, your father and I still are able to work properly. Right Don?"


	18. chapter 18

The Afters

Chapter 18

A year later...

"Holly are you sure about this?"

"Shut up! They'll hear."

"I'm really nervous here."

"That's not my problem come on, don't be scared. It'll be done before you know it."

"I-"

The earth below them fell, Both Holly and Jacob fell from 15 feet in the air landing on solid dirt.

"Ow." Holly moaned while sweeping the dust off her white and lime green battle suit.

"I don't know why I have to tag along...couldn't Andy?" Jacob helped Holly off the ground.

"Andy has seemed to take Uncle Wade's profession of making the gadgets. And besides, my mom had her best friend be her sidekick, and now I have mine. Now come on!"

In a dash, Holly ran off leaving Jacob to tag behind. Their target was at the end of a rather large hallway, her quick footsteps echoing through out the corridor. She was thinking positive things in her head:

Oh this is so awesome. Me and Jacob on our first mission. I wonder if mom was excited as I am. Oh Jacob and I are going to make the best team. Me and Jacob, the leader and sidekick...two best friends and- wait. Mom and Dad...best friends...teammates...boyfriend and girlfriend! Husband and Wife!

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Middleton:

"Kim I'm going." Ron called up the stairs. Kim looked from out of the kitchen. "Oh there you are. I'm leaving."

"Oh," Kim slowly hugged him, "Call me every day."

"You know I will Kimbo." He kissed her passionately, "I promise."

"I love you," she let go.

"I love you too."

He turned the door handle, "Have fun in England." Kim called after him.

"I'll see you in a couple weeks." he winked as the door closed behind him.

* * *

"Surrender Dr. Drakken!"

"Yeah...What she said." Jacob meekly added..

Dr. Drakken who was now stuck in a wheelchair, and whose blue skin gave off more of a gray tint to match his gray hair.

"Ah...Miss...Stoppable?" He looked at an older Shego who was just as confused as he was. "Are you the buffoons daughter?"

"The one that called Drakken...Dr. Ducky?" Shego laughed. "Aw that is so cute! Bring your kid to work day! Hah! I love it!" She nearly fell to the floor laughing.

"Now I see what your parents had to put up with..." Jacob whispered.

"Well," Shego got into combat position, "This should be quick." She kicked off in the air and nearly knocked Holly off her feet. But instead of falling, Holly kicked Shego straight in the stomach which sent her flying into a pile of boxes.

"Oh great!" Drakken proclaimed, "She has her mothers skill.."

Shego slashed her way towards Holly, who blocked it off with shields from her battle suit.

"So," she laughed, "Whose the boy? Your boyfriend? Like your mommy and daddy?"

"He is not my boyfriend!" Holly yelled pushing back on Shego's arms.

"Aw, denial, so sweet, and so naive."

"Mom!" an angry voice called from behind the battle. There was a tall boy with shaggy black hair, much more shaggier than Jacobs with pale...almost greenish skin.

"Jeffery! I'm working!" Shego yelled back.

"Well I'm trying to do my homework...So could you keep it down so-" he stopped. His dark eyes fixated on Holly.

"Huh?" Holly blushed.

"Mom! Wait stop!" Jeffery ran in between them.

"Jeffery what are you doing!" Drakken yelled from across the room.

But he didn't pay attention. He made his way to Holly who was blushing uncontrollably.

"Hi." he grinned.

"H-hi." Holly casually smiled back.

"I'm Jeffery."

"Holly, nice to..to see I mean meet you." Holly chuckled sheepishly.

Meanwhile from across the room Jacob noticed a rather large button, eager to make her happy, he ran over and called her name,

"Oh Holly! I found the but-"

"That's not the button." Jeff and Holly said automatically.

"Huh?"

"That's not the button." They repeated. Jeff reached into his pocket and took out a small tiny purple button. "This..is the button."

Holly grinned and proudly pressed the button, a computerized voice sounded off "Self Destruct in T minus 30, 29..."

"JEFFERY!" Drakken's angry voice echoed through the room.

"I have to go." He told her, "See ya."

Holly stood there waving as pieces of ruble began to fall around. Jeffery winked at her from the hovercar as they flew off into the distance.

"Holly! Holly come on we have to..." Jacob noticed she wasn't moving, "Holly come on!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the room, down the hallway and out the door. Only a second later, the building exploded. Jacob was on the ground, Holly was still in her bewitched position.

"Holly what is wrong with you? You nearly got killed! You-"

Holly gave a sigh of passion. Jacob realized something and headed off to the transportation they had.

He sighed sadly, "I guess you found the right person..."


	19. chapter 19

The Afters

Ch 19

Three weeks later...

"Holly! Some ones here for you!" Kim yelled up the steps while escorting a tall boy in.

Holly ran down the stairs"Mom! Can't it wait I'm doing my nails- AH!" She recognized the boy. "I- I mean...hi." Her voice turned into soothing words.

"Hey Holly, I was wondering if you want to catch a movie or something."

"YES!" Holly practically jumped off the stairs. Shr ran into the living room, picked up her pink and green flip flops that were sitting by the door, and grabbed his arm. "Bye mom!" She slammed the door which left Kim alone. A moment later, Kim sighed and said, "Who that was I will never know."

The doorbell rang again.

"What did you forget Ho- Oh I Jacob come on in." Kim let Jacob in,

"Actually, I just came by to get Holly, we had plans to go shopping, which by the way I wasn't very enthusiastic."

"I'm sorry Jacob, but she just left with some...boy."

"Boy?" Jacob asked, but remembered, "Oh, well thanks anyway Mrs Stoppable. Bye."

"Bye now." She closed the door. She sat down on the couch to do some reading when an idea struck her head.

"Boy+ Holly Love. Alright...now, Jacob+Love losing friendship with Holly. Why does that sound so familiar, I...what was I saying? Oh nevermind."

* * *

Holly and Jeffery emerged laughing from a movie theatre.

"That movie was, AWFUL!" Holly chortled.

"Yeah I know, that robot was such a predictable villan!" Jeffery dumped the bag of popcorn.

Holly sighed, "Jacob would have hated it!"

"I loved that movie!" a familiar voice sounded off from behind them.

"Jacob?" Holly turned around to see not only Jacob, but Summer as well.

"Oh hey Holly." Jacob tug closer to Summer, "Summer and I were just catching a flick."

Summer's cell phone rang, "Yeah?" she left Jacob while continuing her conversation on her phone.

"Well...I watched the movie, she fixed her hair and text everyone..heh."

"Hey Holly!" Jeffery told Holly, "Medieval Sponges of Doom is about to start. Want to see it?"

"Um..okay. Jacob want to come with?"

Jacob stood awkwardly, "Um no thanks, you two have fun. Bye." he quickly walked off, but stood behind the corner, eavesdropping.

"What's his deal?" Jeffery laughed.

"I don't know." Holly paused, "Well, lets go, I guess."

* * *

"Kim I'm back!" Ron made a grand appearance through the door, only to find the room empty, with no one calling back. "Kim?"

"Hi dad." Andrew walked through the room with Rufus trailing behind.

"Hey Andy, where's your mother?"he put his suitcase down,

"She's out in the garden." Andy gulped sensing something was wrong.

"Thanks." he ran through the living room and stopped at sight of the messy kitchen. Kim was a neat freak, why was the kitchen a mess? But then he saw her, kneeling by a small flower garden, her red hair tied neatly in a ponytail. A large sunhat perched on top of her head with a large purple ribbon going around. She was humming softly but was interrupted by Ron touching her shoulder.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" She yelled at him.

"Kim it's me Ron, your husband? I just got back from England.."

"OH NOW YOU WANT TO TALK!"

Ron stepped back confused. What is wrong with Kim? "Kim, what's wrong with-"

"Why didn't you call me!" she snapped. "I waited for you everyday to call me, BUT YOU NEVER CALLED ME!"

"Kim-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Wham!

She slapped him across the face. This filled Ron with so many emotions as he grabbed the gasping Kim by the arms and shook her.

"Kim stop it! You're scaring me!"

"Let- me GO!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I CALLED YOU THREE TIMES EVERY DAY!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T! I WOULD HAVE KNOWN I'D TALKED TO YOU!"

"KIM!" he shook her one last time. He remembered his cell phone and took it out of his pocket and switched it on to recent calls. "LOOK!" he scrolled down the list and every single name posted said either "Kim" or "Home"

Kim's facial expression changed drastically. No longer was it showing anger, but a look of surprise and sadness. Ron let her go, but she fell to the ground and broke out crying.

"Ron, what is wrong with me?"

"I don't know," he confessed, "I-I don't know. But I'm going to find out."

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Medieval Sponges of Doom actually was pretty good." Holly sighed while walking down the long road.

"Too much politics. And why was Charlie Chaplin in there?" Jeff kicked a stone which flung across the dirt.

"I loved how the two best friends fell in love."

"I thought she would get with the one she just met."

"He wasn't right for her. Then he turned evil, and she fought for good." Holly laughed, "Kind of like my mother."

Jeffery stopped, "Holly, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"I- I don't know where to begin, but my parents want me to destroy your mother."

Holly gasped, "What!"

"Kim Possible is still our nemesis, she must be taken out first."Jeffery imitated Drakken.

"Then me?" Holly whimpered.

"I'm afraid so. But I don't want that to happen." he got an idea, "Holly I have it!"

"What?"

"LET'S ELOPE!"

"WHAT!" Holly gasped, "Are you insane? I can't get married, I don't even know you!"

Jeffery grinned "It doesn't matter, you'll be safe."

"Safe from your parents yes. But not from my regrets. I'm only 18! I can't get married."

"Sure you can, and we'll have a family and live happily ever after." he leaned in to kiss her,

"NO!" She moved. Causing him to fall. She gave him her left hand to help him up, but he grabbed it and put a ring on her fourth finger. Not a gold ring, a platinum ring with a large green gem. Holly gasped and tried to get it off, but it was stuck.

"Now your bound to me Holly." an evil force grew around Jeff. "You may not want me, but as long as this ring is on your finger, you have no choice."

"NO!" Holly kicked Jeffery hard and began to run down the other way, but she could not escape as long as that ugly ring was on her finger.

* * *

i kind of took a scene from the notebook, sorry if that upsets anyone, its a nice tie in for something to come.

happy holidays


	20. Chapter 20

The Afters

ch 20

Holly Stoppable ran for dear life. She couldn't get away no matter how hard she tried. It was like a large steep mountain was in front of her, her downfall had come. The ring closed tightly around her skinny finger. The gem was starring right back at her, with Jeffery's mocking face posted inside it. And to think she felt feelings towards him, the most desirable feelings anyone would ask for. Her mind told her to run, though her heart told her to seek guidance in the person she mistook.

"Jacob."

* * *

Meanwhile

"Kim," the doctor called from outside the door, "Right this way."

With the help of Ron, Kim walked over into the examination room which smelled of bleach and sterilized equipment.

"Alright," the bald old doctor began, "So Ron what have her symptoms been?" he tried his best to sound positive.

"Well, she's forgetting a lot of things, she complained I didn't call her during the last three weeks when I did. And she forgot my name a long time ago, and that very same day she was just sitting on our bed starring at the wall. It sounds odd I know but-"

"We'll," the doctors face turned grim, "We'll have to run some test. Ron can you wait outside a little, this shouldn't take too long."

Ron looked at Kim who was still holding his hand. She gave a look that said "go ahead I'll be fine."

With that, Ron was released and headed out the door.

* * *

Jacob...

Jacob walked down the road slowly. He was the only sad face on the avenue where the theater and other shops were located. He waited for Holly to emerge from Medieval Sponges of Doom, but when he saw her laughing happily with Jeffery, he believed it was not the good thing to do. Looking ahead, he saw many happy couples, young and old, even a cute little pair of young children holding hands. The radio that played around the Avenue was playing an old song, but the words made him think deeply.

_I know, we've been, friends forever_

"Holly and I are the ideal best friends, we met when we were really little and know everything about eachother."

_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new._

"Jealous, I mean, now I understand what it's like to lose your best friend."

_And after all this time, I opened up my eyes now I see, you were always with me._

"I, I don't like her do I? No, it can't be that kind of like. She's my best friend."

_Could it be, you and I never imagined._

"I never thought about it, did she?"

_Could it be, suddenly, I'm falling for you?_

"I can't be-"

_Could I be, you were right here besides me, and I never knew. Could it be that it's true that it's you._

His eyes shot open, "It is her."

"Jacob!"

He turned around to see Holly, whose hair was in tangles and eyes were blood shot from tears run into him.

"Holly." he held her tight.

"Jacob, It's horrible!"

"What?" he thought she was thinking about the idea of them getting together, "Why?"

"He is..." he tears increased.

"Who? Holly what's going on?" He looked inside a small café that was empty. "Come on, we can talk in here."

* * *

Ron...

"Hi Mrs Dr. Possible." Ron smiled weakly at the older woman. She was in her late sixties but was still working at the hospital. Her aged beauty still was shining through, even her gray hair.

"Hello Ron, are you alright?"

"I'm a nervous wreak, I wasn't even this nervous when I saw Andy being born."

"It's probably nothing serious Ron, trust me, I'm a brain surgeon, all people start to lose their memory when they get older."

Ron looked at her sadly and shook his head, "It's not that, when I look into her eyes, I don't see her spirit anymore. I can see it all the time when I look at Holly, but it's gone from Kim."

Mrs. Possible put her hand on Ron's shoulder, "Well, I'm sure Kim is going to be just fine, and don't start believing it's your fault."

"Why would I say that?"

"I'm a mother, I think I can tell."

* * *

"Something warm, two caramel apple ciders please." Jacob ordered at the register. A minute later he handed the upset Holly a small cider with a hint of caramel and whipped cream.

"Thanks," she whipped away her tears.

"Holly, what is it, what did who do?"

"Jeffery..."

Jacob stood up, "Did he hurt you, I swear if he did I'll-"

"No!" Holly reassured, "He did not harm me. Physically.."

Jacob sat back down, "Holly if he broke up with you, you know I will.."

"No, he didn't break up with me, something a hundred times worse."

"What?"

Holly showed her left hand with the ugly platinum ring. This broke Jacob's heart.

"You're- you're getting married?" he choked.

Holly began to cry again, "Against my will!"

"What?"

"He said it's to protect me from his parents...but I see what he's up to. He's trying to get inside my life, to get closer to my mother, then me. So he can destroy us."

Jacob grabbed Holly's hand, "I'll get it off."

"Don't!" Holly retreated, "It won't come off, I've tried, it hurts." she paused, "I'm frightened Jacob. He's after me, I can't escape."

"I'll find a way, we'll find a way, I know we can Holly. We're smart, we can,"

Pause

CRASH

The roof of the café came crashing down. A large machine with long legs and a hovering control pad stood right in front of Holly and Jacob, in the control's, was Jeffery.

"I've come for my bride." he smirked.

"Get behind me!" Jacob demanded as he pushed Holly behind him. "I'll never let you get Holly,"

"And what can you do about it?" Jeffery laughed. "You're not strong! You're just a so-called pretty face. Couldn't even fight out of a bag!"

Holly stepped forth, "Shut up! He saved my life!"

"Oh what is he a life guard?"

"No! He's my best friend!"

"WELL I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND!"

"I NEVER SAID THAT!"

"FACE IT HOLLY ANN! YOU DITCHED HIM FOR ME!"

"No," Jacob moved in front of her, "If anyone deserves to be punished it's me. Because I was foolish enough to believe that. BUT LEAVE HER OUT OF IT! You don't deserve her."

"And I suppose you do?" Jeffery laughed once more.

"I-" Jacob blushed while scratching his hair. Holly looked at Jacob, then Jeffery. Suddenly everything was clear.

Holly took his hand, "YES HE DOES!"

"WHAT!"

"What?"

Suddenly, Holly did something, something she thought she would never find the courage to do. She kissed Jacob, right on his lips. Jacob held her in his arms, so differently then he ever did. Holly felt the ring become heavier on her finger. She had to let go of this sweet feeling to ease the pain on her finger. She felt her body become limp as she landed on the floor, feeling dead.

"Holly, Holly wake up." Jacob shook her body softly. She did not respond. Rage began to flow through his veins, feeling newly wielded strength, he climbed up to the platform to find Jeff, already ready.

"By her will or not, she will be mine." his eyes turned a dark color which seemed to represent an almost red color.

"I don't think so." and thus Jacob began to fight, for Holly's right to love.

* * *

Ron...

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Wade?" Ron reached into his pocket, "Wade I can't do a mission now, get Holly.."

"Ron that's the problem!" An older more muscular Wade appeared (similar to his ASIT look)

"What! Wade, where's Holly?" Ron shook the communicator.

"INCOMING, EMERGENCY!" the hospital doors flung open, and in came several doctors, along with Jacob running besides a stretcher.

"Holly!" Ron switched the communicator off.

"Mr. Stoppable." Kim's doctor appeared.

"Doctor, my daughter, I have to-"

"Ron, I need to speak to you, and your wife." The doctor took off his large glasses and whipped them on his blouse.

"Holly-"

"This hopefully, won't take long."

Sadly, Ron walked behind the doctor who led him back into the examination room where Kim was sitting in a hospital robe humming while twirling her hair. She smiled at Ron who sat down besides her, but the doctor sighed as he sat down in a small gray chair.

"There really is no positive way to put this I'm afraid. But Kim has been showing signs of one of the most horrible diseases in the world."

* * *

Holly and Jacob...

A little while later...

"Jacob?" Holly moaned.

Jacob flung himself next to Holly. "Holly." he sighed.

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"You, you got hurt." he rubbed her hand, "But your better now."

"Where's Jeffery?"

Jacob smiled, "He nor his family will be bothering you for some time." he touched her hand, "But look, the rings off."

"How?" she coughed.

Jake blushed, "I fought with Jeff, there was a control there. But it wasn't the ring that hurt you."

"Huh?"

Jacob held up the ring which was on a chain. "The gem, is a rare but lethal gem. It contains a poisonous substance that can kill if it gets into the bloodstream. The ring got tighter on you because it was sinking into your skin, getting into the blood. He was trying to kill you."

"Love hurts."

"Not in all cases." Jacob smiled, but then remembered, "Holly, back in the café, did you, well, did you really want to, I mean.."

"Yes." Holly blurted out. "It was meaningful."

Jacob jumped, "REALLY!" his face turned pink, "I, I mean, well, you know I've kinda, you know I-"

"I understand." Holly held his hand.

"COOL! So are we?"

"Yes."

"YES!" Jacob flung his arms around her.

"Daddy." Holly let go to find a crying Ron standing in the doorway. "Daddy, daddy what's wrong?"

Ron sniffed sadly as he looked at the younger version of Kim, he tried to get the words out but he could only get out one,

"Alzheimer's"


	21. chapter 21

The Afters

Chapter 21

Alzheimer's Disease.

For the next several weeks, Ron looked endlessly at books, pamphlets, he did more reading than he ever did. List of different symptoms, different causes, but what hurt Ron the most was the possibility...of death.

The children were heartbroken, for both of them had read about AD in school. Andy helped his father with research and even created a few holographic models of his dear mothers future progression. There was some hope Kim could overcome the severity of this disease, but the chances were slim, for there was no cure. Everyday Ron gave Kim, who seemed as normal as possibly despite the regular memory changes, her medicine along with a nice breakfast. But all and all, Ron blamed himself.

"Nothing I can do to help her, she's going to die. She's so young, older people get this, why did she have to get it? What did she ever do?" He cried into his pillow one afternoon. He decided, he was going to resign from the Bueno Nacho Corporation (Whom he was still President of) when helped arrived. Monique and Brick, whom had been married for a while with a daughter, had bought Kim's neighbor's house. This way, Monique could come over and take care of Kim, and Ron could whenever he had time off.

Ron had to expect the possibilities of Kim's behavior. He read this section off a website:

Alzheimer's (_AHLZ-high-merz_) disease is a progressive brain disorder that gradually destroys a person's memory and ability to learn, reason, make judgments, communicate and carry out daily activities. As Alzheimer's progresses, individuals may also experience changes in personality and behavior, such as anxiety, suspiciousness or agitation, as well as delusions or hallucinations.

"The kids are going to be heartbroken." He scratched his head. He shuddered at the thought that Kim forgets who her children are. What would happen if she didn't live to see her grandchildren? Not even that long, if she missed Holly's wedding, or Andy's? When would it take her life and leave Ron to live on his own? His kids surely would help, but Kim is his wife, his lover, his best friend? He decided to keep a journal tracking Kim's progress either towards perfect health, or perfect death.

But then, there was Holly...

"Alright Miss Stoppable, it appears the substance has not caused any permanent damage, but I advise you to take this medicine for at least a month, just to be sure." The brunette doctor smiled, "And say hello to your parents for me."

"Thanks Aunt Sara. Say Hi to Uncle Wade for me." Holly took the bottle of medication from Sara's hands. "Is my dad here to pick me up?"

"No, but this very handsome young man is." She opened the door, to reveal Jacob with a bouquet of pink roses.

"JACOB!" she jumped out of bed and flung her arms around him.

"Holly, you just saw me yesterday."

"I know, but well...you know." Holly flushed brightly. "Flowers for me?"

"Of course. And I got some red ones for your mother."

Holly's expression sank, "Oh, mom."

Sara started to leave the room, "I'll leave you two alone." Holly sat back down on the hospital bed and placed the bouquet to the side. Jacob sat down next to her and held her hand.

"Holly, she's in the earlier stages of Alzheimer's, she'll remember who you are. Sure she may have slight memory glitches, but your still her daughter. And Andy's still her son, and I'm still her daughters best friend."

"And boyfriend," both smiled.

"But, more responsibility is expected from me. I mean, I'm a senior in high school, I'm the star forward on the soccer team, I'm going to college, and I save the world on a regular basis. Now I have a sick mother, a genius brother, a depressed father a boyfriend...where's my partridge in a pear tree?" Holly laid her head on Jacob's shoulder, "There has to be some way for her to always remember." her eyes shot open, "We have the whole office filled with newspaper clippings and home movies! I'll have Andy make them into a slide show or movie, and she'll have to remember her past. That's going to be the first thing to go, isn't it?"

"Most likely but-"

"So, I'll just show it to her like once a week and she'll remember everything!"

"Holly!" Jacob startled her, "There's no need to jump to conclusions. Until your mother gets older, she'll probably remember everything. She's Kim Stoppable, she can do anything. And you're her daughter, Holly Stoppable, equally capable of everything. Just wait until both of you are older, and then decide on what critical steps to take."

"That's good advice, tell my father that, he's probably berserk."

"Holly," Jacob started, "Do you think, we could look at the home movies?"

"I don't see why not."

* * *

Short chapter, but I wasn't sure where to go with it. So lets watch some home movies! Oh and that segment is from an actual website, type in alzheimers disease on a comcast search (may work for google) and its under what is alzheimers (it wont let me put in the http) 


	22. Chapter 22

1

Okay, I know you are all wondering why I made Kim get diagnosed with such a horrible disease. Well to tell you the truth, this is all based on a dream I had...well the past couple chapters, and the way it all worked well...it just was so well thought out I had to write it. I'm sorry if I upset any of you and I don't blame you if you want to stop reading or leave bad reviews.

And for those of you wondering why she got it at such a young age, most cases in Alzheimer's are diagnosed at an older age. Although it is possible for someone at Kim's age to get it as well...though it is much rarer than the disease itself.

And I am very very happy you liked my Jacob and Holly pairing. The reviews made me smile ).

Well I hope this clears the air...somewhat. As stated before I understand if any of you are upset and do not wish to continue reading.

Until then, happy readings.

Corinne

Oh and if any of you want to use any of my OC's feel free to. Just give me credit and ask me beforehand.

* * *

The Afters

Chapter 22

"Never been in this room before," Jacob starred in awe at the large book cases filled with books and movies. Posters and Newspaper articles hung wherever there was space. A rather large one was covering right by the desk, which sat in front of a large window, The Possible- Stoppable team getting married. Jacob kept looking back and forth between Holly and the picture of the younger looking Kim in a brides dress. As Holly bent over to search through a shelf of black tape boxes, he noticed her wavy hair fall just like Kim's was in this picture. Elegantly hanging over her shoulder so her face was exposed slightly. He then realized she was the spitting image of her mother, except for her hair, and her ears took after her fathers more than her mothers.

"Any chance your parents wedding is in there?" He curiously asked.

"Lucky I just scanned over it." Holly picked it out. "Why are you interested in watching this?"

"I don't know, we might as well if your ever planning on making a video."

"I found some others, HEY!"

"What?"

"Rufus."

"Your dog?"

"No, remember my fathers naked mole rat Rufus?" her facial expression sank, "Oh he died in my hands, the day Andy was born."

"Oh, I remember." he sighed, he quickly looked at the shelf trying to find something to get her mind off of the past, "What's this?" he laughed, "Holly's first bath?"

"Don't even think about it Jacob." she said strictly.

"Prom 2005?" Jacob eyed another tape. "They filmed your parents prom?"

"A lot happened that night...so I was told." she sighed while placing another tape in an empty shoe box.

"Oh," he sat down next to her, "Like what?"

"Well, my mother went to the prom with a really cute boy named Eric. My father who then realized, well he loved her was going to go to the prom to tell her, but he chickened out. He went to Bueno Nacho where these little toys called Diablos were created from some growing metal and were sent to destroy the world. Apparently Drakken was behind that. Well, my father ran to the prom trying to convince everyone the Diablos are evil, but the only one who believed him, was mom. When my mother and father took down the command signal, she got a call from Drakken saying he kidnapped Eric and that surrender was her only option. So she and my father went to go take down Drakken and rescue Eric, but turns out he was one of the evil side. He attacked my mother and my father was going to attack Eric, but he passed out. They woke up and were tied up, my father was trying to tell mom he loved her, but Rufus saved them. They took down the operation, arrested Drakken and destroyed Eric, who was made out of Syntho goo. They went back to the prom together and had their first kiss. I guess that should be on tape.."

"You guess?" Jacob mocked.

"Well...can one really forget their true love?" Holly messed with the ends of her messy curls. "I mean, its basically imprinted forever on their hearts."

"Wise words."

"Came from a fortune cookie.."

"Really?"

"No." Holly punched him playfully. She laughed as Jacob inched slowly away from his dangerous girlfriend but was easily side-tracked when she found another black box.

"Kim and Ron's Wedding and Baby." He read over her shoulder. "Go on, put it in."

Holly did not hesitate and placed it into the VCR (office has vcr's okay?) Moments later, an image appeared on the plasma tv on the wall.

"Kim- Mom! Are you recording?

Grandma- Of course Kimmie! Now come on, you've been taking forever, the weddings in a half an hour!

Monique- Seriously girl. You need to get that dress on, HI EVERYBODY!"

Holly snorted as she saw Monique selfishly move in front of the camera,

"Kim- Alright, I have something old...

Grandma- My mothers tiara.

Kim- Something new..

Monique- The dress

Kim- Something borrowed...

Monique- My shoes, and I want those back.

Kim- And something...something...BLUE?

Monique- Your face if you don't breathe!"

Kim started to pace around the room, Her mother followed her with her camera, and Monique was on her heels.

"Monique- Kim!

Kim- W-what!

Monique- Relax okay, you can do this

Kim- I can't!"

The tape shut off suddenly. Holly sat in shock,

"Mom was scared? Only once have I ever seen her so scared, and that's when I was a little girl."

Jacob slowly reached for her cold hands, "Watch the rest Holly." he calmed her down, as the tv turned back into a picture.

"Welcome to the chapel at Mt. Middleton's lodge. We are gathered here today to honor the bonding of Kimberly Anne Possible and Ronald Adrian Stoppable in holy matrimony. Is there anyone here that believes these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. Very well. Now, you two had decided to write your own vows correct. Alright, now Kimberly, please face Ronald and begin."

"Ron-"

"Kim, its alright, just pretend its just me in here."

"Ron to be honest, I thought you would be the nervous wreck."

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!" Felix laughed.

"FELIX!" both Kim and Ron turned around to yell at him.

The audience filled with soft laughter.

"alright," Kim started over again, "Ron, you know me better than I know myself." She paused again, "I've known you for almost all my life. To be honest, I never thought we would end up here. But here we are, and I couldn't be happier. I'll love you more than life itself. I'll tend to you when the worse comes, I'll never leave you, I'll respect you, I'll honor you, I'll do everything a wife should do. I'll bless us with," yet again she paused, "children, and make sure they are treated right. And I'll love you forever, until death do us part. For better or for worse." She cried as she concluded.

Holly felt a tear swell up in her eye.

"Ronald?"

"right then," he sighed, "Kim, during the beginning of my life, I never thought I could make real friends. But when I saw you, I knew I was wrong. You are my life Kim. I will love you till the day I die, I will respect you till the day I die, I will be yours till the day I die. Forever I will remain your husband, our children's father, and your best friend. I love you KP."

Holly started crying as she watched her parents embrace each other so sweetly it broke her heart. Jacob, wrapped his arms around her and just held her. Just for a moment, he let the warmth return to her body.

"Your freezing Holly." He held her closer, "Really freezing."

"It must be the medicine, it has side-effects." she shivered.

"Holly, your eyes are glassy. Come on, I'm taking you back to the hospital."

* * *

YAY FOR CLIFF HANGERS! 


	23. Chapter 23

1

The Afters

Chapter 23

"Just a reaction," Sara proclaimed, "Her system was still under the effect of the poisoning, should be fine in a few hours, but unfortunately she'll have to stay overnight."

"Thanks Ms. Load." Jacob walked into the bright hospital room to see Holly hooked up to a heart rate machine and an IV in her arm. "A Polaroid moment." he joked

"Hah..." Holly stuck her tongue out, "Where are my parents? And Andy?"

"Um...Andy's kind of talking to someone..."

Holly raised her eyebrow, "What kind of someone...?"

"A girl..."

"WHAT!"

"Holly, calm down, I don't think he's flirting with an old woman who says she knows everything about old home remedies."

"Don't mess with my mind Jason Hanson."

Jason sighed and sat down on the bed, he held her now warmer hands and spoke: "If I'd asked you out earlier, you wouldn't be in this situation. You wouldn't have fallen in love with Jeff, he wouldn't have poisoned you, and you wouldn't be in the hospital...oh and your families hospital bills wouldn't be so high."

"Trust me, we have the money, more than enough of it. But Jacob I, this feels so much better. More right. And I don't care if I almost died, it's worth it, just to be in your arms."

His cheeks turned a bright pink and he smiled.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Ron." Kim walked into the waiting room.

"Oh!" Ron dropped a pile of paper all over the shiny white floor, "Uh h-h-h-h-h-hi Kim..."

"How's Holly?"

"F-f-fine..."

"Are you alright?" Kim squinted her green eyes at him. He nervously shook his head up and down. "Wow, imagine how jumpy you'll be at her wedding, or when she has a baby."

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"She and Jacob would be wonderful parents..."

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"Oh how they grow up sooo fast..."

"Mom, dad okay your starting to make me feel queasy." Andy poked his head behind them.

"Well, at least Jacob is better than the Jeffery kid, a repeat I suppose. Right Kim?"

"Huh?" Kim tilted her head in question, this made Ron's heart sink lower.

"Never, never mind then."

Kim touched Andrews shoulder, and whispered to him, "Andy why don't you go see your sister, I have to talk to your father for a second."

Andy sighed and got up, "Okay but if they're kissing, it's going to be your funeral..."

Kim smiled and waited for him to be out of sight, and when he was, she leaned in to Ron.

"Ron, I know it's going to be hard living with me now, but I'm still Kim.. I'm still your best friend and your wife. Just because I'm going to have trouble with my memory and doing tasks doesn't mean I still don't love you, I'll never stop loving you."

"Kim, it's not that I believe that, it's just, I don't see why you of all people had to get it. I would have preferred myself to get it than you. If there was anyway to stop this then-"

"I know." she lowered her head, "But for as long as I live, I'm going to never waste a single moment with you."

"And I'll never take any moment for granted." he took her hands. They leaned and kissed each other sweetly, "Come on, lets see Holly."


	24. Chapter 24

I AM NOT DEAD!

I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever, please don't hate me. I've been into my other work and ugh, its just so annoying these days when you procrastinate on one thing, and lose focus and…well here…

Fast forward seven years...

The Afters

Chapter 24

To Ron's and everyone else amazement, Kim did not get worse. She had a few memory glitches every now and then and sometimes needed help doing things, but there was nothing that showed she was getting worse. She was now in her later forties and still a beauty to see. Her red hair had been like her status, showing no sign of getting worse, for it was still as bright as it was in her youth. Ron can still see the same spirit inside her eyes. Ron was still a skinny, tall person. His hair has lost some of its shine but it was still blonde. No signs of balding, for which he was extremely thankful for.

Andrew had changed too, his bright red hair had changed to a dusty brown similar to his uncles'. His blue eyes were still the same color as his grandmothers. He decided to ditch the complete mathematics profession to become a doctor. He was given several scholarships for his medical schooling and was one of the youngest people ever to be offered an internship the moment he stepped on the campus. He now worked besides his grandmother at the Middleton Hospital only he preferred not to go into the operating room, but more so lab work and research.

Holly was now a college graduate and attending Journalism graduate school. She wanted to become a reporter on television. She enjoyed giving interviews and was very inquisitive, so she figured being a talk show host or a celebrity interviewer. People could mistake her for a celebrity to be honest. She had shoulder-length wavy bright blonde hair, and a tall skinny figure like her fathers (only feminine.) She had become a woman, and lucky her a beautiful one, and now she has a handsome fiancé to go with.

That's right, Holly was getting married, to her long time best friend Jacob. He had now grown into a handsome man and seemed to want to become a professor. He loved Holly so much to the point where people would think he'd chop off his own head willingly to save her. She loves being loved by him and could never dream of anything more. Jacob proposed to her in a much more traditional way than how the previous generation had, he had a billboard posted at Holly's favorite soccer team championship game. But instead of having the words "Holly will you marry me?" it was done in a more movie like flashback. Including scenes from their first play date, to Holly's soccer games or dances. After several heart pounding minutes for Jacob, and mind bending moments for Holly, words spun up on the screen with the soccer players on the field standing in awe at the screen, the crowd on the edge of their seats, Holly will you marry me. It only took a minute to revive her, and a second for her to say yes.

Jacob was very fortunate to have met Holly, especially after the tragedy of his future. A few weeks before their planned date of matrimony, Sarah had suffered a heart attack, and was pronounced "dead on arrival" when she arrived at the Middleton hospital. The news shocked everyone, for Sarah was so healthy, she often tried to change others eating habits, even at restaurants. Exercising daily and always at the doctors office making sure she's in tip-top shape. Some said she was heart broken, her only child was getting married, and her ex-husband, whom she had still loved, was as well. Jacob was absolutely devastated, losing focus on several occasions, including when he tried on his old tuxedo, only to find it was too big.

Ron was concerned, "Jacob, have you been eating alright?"

Jacob shook his head, "Mr. Stoppable, I can't eat, sleep or do anything without thinking about my mom." He hung his head, "I feel hollow, even when I'm around Holly."

Ron, who was overprotective of Holly, felt disappointed on hearing that. He wanted his dear daughter to be happy; she had every right to be. But looking at the sorrow in his forthcoming son-in-laws eyes, he felt, maybe her uttermost happiness should be postponed, until he is ready.

"Maybe you should, dare I say, postpone?" Ron spoke in a whisper.

Jacob picked up his blue eyes in confusion, "Why would I do that?"

"Well, maybe it is for the better if you had more time to, you know, get over these past few weeks."

Jacob, who was trying to hold back the force of anger and sadness, looked right into Ron's brown eyes, and spoke, "I love Holly too much for anything to block our wedding day Mr. Stoppable," he gulped, while trying to hold his ground. "It is what my mother wanted, and it is what she will get."

Ron, who felt Jacobs words touch him, placed a fatherly hand on Jacobs shoulder.

"Your right Jacob, I'm sorry I suggested it."

"You were just trying to help." The young man wiped his left eye casually.

"I know." He was quiet, but then spoke again, "There is another matter…"

Jacob looked like a confused puppy, "Huh? What?"

Ron chuckled, "Your going to need a new suit."

Alright, I know its not much, but I sort of need more time. I promise I will take forever!


End file.
